Genesis Triad
by spiralgamer
Summary: Three new trainers of the Kalos region meet and entwine their destinies. Please excuse me if my summary sucks, I'm not very good at them. Rated K-plus just in case. Currently accepting OCs for the Kalos League arc.
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings, fellow fanfic-ers! This is my first time writing a Pokemon fanfiction. This story is primarily OC-centric and will take place in the Kalos region. The team my leading male OC will use is partially based on the team I used to defeat the Elite 4 on my first playthrough of X/Y. Anyway, any criticism would be very much appreciated as I want to improve my skills as a writer should I make any mistakes, so I highly encourage you all to review. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

The sun was just about to rise in Vaniville Town that morning when in a small house, a young boy with dark violet, slightly spiky hair with a small bang down the middle and wearing blue jeans, a green T-shirt and a dark blue jacket was just lying in his bed and staring at the digital clock on his nightstand. It read 06:58 and he started to get out of bed.

"All right, I can't wait anymore." The boy said to himself as he hopped out of bed and thought to himself. *Today's the day I finally get my first Pokemon! I know it's early, but I just couldn't wait!*

The boy ran out of his room, down the hallway and a flight of stairs.

"Bye, Mom!" He said before running out the door.

* * *

The boy continued running from his home and through Vaniville Pathway until he made it to Aquacorde Town. He walked toward the local ice cream shop where he saw a young girl around his own age sitting against a chair. She was wearing a light purple wrapped kimono with a short skirt, white leggings and black knee-high boots and her hair was black and cut in a traditional Japanese princess style.

"Oh." She spoke upon noticing the boy. "Are you here for Prof. Sycamore?"

"Yes." The boy panted from all the running he just did.

"Then it's a pleasure to meet you." She held out her hand. "I'm _Kimiko_ (Age 10)."

"I'm _Spiral_ (Age 10)." The boy shook her hand. "So, you're a new Trainer, too?"

"Mm-hm." Kimiko nodded. "I've already made my decision on which Pokemon I'm going to choose."

"Ah, you're here already." A voice spoke not far from the children.

They looked over and saw Prof. Sycamore had just arrived, carrying an attaché case.

"It's just you two right now?" The professor asked. "Where's the third?"

"They must be running late." Kimiko surmised.

"Well, since you're here we might as well get started." Prof. Sycamore placed the attaché case on a nearby table and opened it, revealing three Poke Balls. He picked up all three and threw them into the air, letting out the Chespin, Fennekin and Froakie inside of them. "Each of you will choose between a Grass, Fire and Water type. Which one of you wants to go first?"

"Since you got here before I did, you can go first." Spiral told Kimiko.

She nodded and walked over to Froakie, picking him up. "I choose Froakie."

"Froakie." Froakie smiled at his new Trainer.

"All right, young man, you're next." The professor looked at Spiral.

"Good thing she didn't take who I was going to choose." Spiral said to himself. "I'm going with… Fennekin."

Fennekin jumped from joy while Chespin comically turned to stone and fell over.

"Well, that only leaves-"

"WAAAAAAIIIT!"

From the entrance of Vaniville Path they saw a young girl running toward them at a very high speed. When she finally stopped, they could see that she had dark brown hair tied into two buns on the sides of her head and wore a red qipao with golden dragon designs on it and black shorts.

"I'm sorry, I overslept!" She shouted. "Please don't tell me you've already started!" She noticed that Kimiko and Spiral had already chosen their starter Pokemon. "No way! You guys started without me!" She then noticed Chespin was looking at her. "Whew! Thank goodness you didn't get taken."

"And you are…" Spiral asked.

"I'm _Xifeng_ (Age 10), the future Fighting Pokemon Master!" The new girl proudly proclaimed.

Spiral and Kimiko simply had sweat drops on the back of their heads.

"Good luck with that…" They both said.

"Anyway, now that you're all here, I would like to give you three your Pokedexes." Prof. Sycamore handed each of them a Pokedex. "These will give you detailed information on all of the Pokemon you'll come across in the Kalos region. Now with that done, your journeys can officially begin."

"Man, I can't wait!" Spiral exclaimed.

* * *

Spiral was back in his bedroom sleeping like a baby while Fennekin cocked his head at him questionably.

"Fenne…"

"Spiral?" A woman's voice spoke from outside the bedroom door. She entered the room, revealing herself as fairly young with long, flowing blue hair and wearing a white dress. "So excited, yet as soon as you got home you fell asleep." She lightly kissed Spiral on the cheek before turning to Fennekin, whom she patted on the head. "So you're his first Pokemon?"

"Fen!" Fennekin happily purred.

"Make sure to keep an eye on him." She told Fennekin.

"Fennekin!" Fennekin nodded.

* * *

After a few hours, Spiral finally woke up and walked down the stairs with Fennekin following behind him.

"Mom?" He called.

"Over here."

Spiral looked over to see his mother was standing up from one of the chairs in the living room.

"I can't believe how much you've grown already." She walked up to her son. "And by the time your journey is over, you'll have grown even more."

Spiral couldn't help but smile at his mother's words. The two hugged each other for at least a minute until Spiral let go… but his mother didn't.

"…" Spiral knew this was really awkward, but he didn't want to hurt his mother's feelings.

* * *

A little bit of time later, Spiral had finally made it back to Aquacorde Town, bought himself some Poke Balls and Potions and was standing in front of the edge of town that lead to Avance Trail and Santalune Forest.

"I'm all ready to start my Pokemon journey." He said, then looking toward Fennekin, whom climbed up on his shoulder. "Are you ready?"

"Fennekin!" Fennekin cheerfully agreed.

"All right. Let's go." Spiral said before walking out of town.

* * *

**A/N:** And there's the start of my first Pokemon fanfic. Any criticisms or praise let me know in your reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy crap, I got this done fast! I hope the first chapter left a good first impression. Anyway, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy, and please review.**

* * *

Spiral kept walking down Avance Trail with Fennekin sitting on his shoulder. Grumbling could be heard from both of their stomachs.

"You hungry?" Spiral asked Fennekin.

"Fenne!" Fennekin nodded.

Spiral sat down on the ground, opened his bag and took out a can of Pokemon food and a bag of trail mix. "Here you go." He held out his hand to Fennekin, which was filled with Pokemon food that Fennekin ate with gusto. *This journey may only have begun, but I'm really enjoying it so far…* He thought before speaking. "But we should at least look for a Pokemon to catch or a Trainer to fight."

Fennekin finished eating and looked up at Spiral. "Fen?"

Just then, they heard noises coming from the trees to their right. The two went into the wood to see what was going on and saw Kimiko and Froakie battling a wild Fletchling. The Fletchling dashed at Froakie using Quick Attack.

"Froakie, dodge it!"

Froakie did as Kimiko said and jumped above Fletchling.

"Now use Water Gun!"

Froakie shot a blast of water at the Fletchling and it was knocked unconscious.

"Go, Poke Ball!" Kimiko threw the Poke Ball at Fletchling and it went inside. After the Poke Ball shook a few times, it finally stopped and Fletchling was successfully captured.

"Wow."

Kimiko turned around to see that Spiral and Fennekin were walking toward them. "Oh, Spiral. I would have thought you had gotten ahead of me already."

"Yeah, well…" Spiral chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "I kind of went back to take a nap. Have you just been catching Pokemon since this morning?"

"Actually, I spent the last few hours training."

"Has it been any fun at all?"

"… I, uh, don't get what you're trying to ask."

"Has your journey been fun so far? Even though I've been asleep for most of it, I've been feeling very happy since meeting Fennekin." Spiral then patted Fennekin's head, which made him purr. "I'm sure you and Froakie had fun during your training, right?"

"…" Kimiko simply remained silent.

Spiral could tell by her expression that she was legitimately confused by his question, despite him explaining what he meant. "… Are… you one of those people who use Pokemon as a means for glory?"

"What? Of course not!" She quickly lashed out. "I would never treat Froakie, or any of my other Pokemon, with disrespect! I..."

Spiral heard a crackling sound coming from one of the trees behind Kimiko and noticed it was about to fall right on top of her.

"I-"

"Look out!" Spiral quickly ran toward Kimiko, tackled her to the ground and rolled the both of them out of the way.

Fennekin and Froakie jumped away from the tree as it crashed right where their Trainers were formerly standing.

"A-are you okay?" Spiral asked.

"Y-yeah." Kimiko answered.

As they both opened their eyes and saw each other's faces up close, their faces started to turn red. For both of them, it was the first time they were this close to someone of the opposite gender. However, as soon as Spiral got off of her, his blush started to fade.

"Whew, I think my heart just stopped." Spiral sighed with relief. "I thought we were going to get crushed."

"Wh-Huh?" Kimiko stuttered as she saw the tree. *That tree… Almost hit me…* She thought, frozen in fear.

"AWESOME!" A familiar yell shouted from where the tree was planted.

Spiral stood up and saw Xifeng and her Chespin right by it.

"We just started and already you can knock down a medium-sized tree!" Xifeng proclaimed. "We'll win the Kalos League in no time!"

"Hey, you almost got us killed, you moron!" Spiral shouted at her.

"Huh?" Xifeng finally noticed them. "Oh, it's you… And don't call me a moron!"

As Spiral and Xifeng continued to argue, Froakie hopped over to Kimiko and noticed that she was still shaking. In fact, it was as if she didn't even acknowledge Xifeng's presence.

"Why don't you train somewhere where you'll do less collateral damage?" Spiral argued.

"Fine, then why don't we go out onto that open field there and have a battle?" Xifeng asked.

"Whatever keeps you from hurting anybody." Spiral said before looking back at Kimiko. He noticed that she was still motionless. "Kimiko, are you okay?"

She didn't respond at all, but Spiral held her up on his shoulder and walked toward the open area he came from earlier with Fennekin and Froakie following them.

*Did that falling tree really frighten her that much?* Spiral thought to himself, concern written all over his face.

As they got to the open area, Spiral set Kimiko against a tree.

*I should check this to make sure it won't uproot or anything* Spiral thought as he gently tapped the tree repeatedly with his foot. He then walked over to the field with Fennekin following behind him.

Froakie hopped over to Kimiko and remained by her side. Xifeng and Chespin were waiting several meters across from them.

"This will be our first real battle!" Xifeng said. "Go, Chespin!"

"Chespin!" Chespin got in front of her.

"The same goes for us!" Spiral stated as Fennekin got in front of him.

The two Trainers and their Pokemon stared each other down until their battle finally started.

"Chespin, Tackle!"

Chespin charged toward Fennekin headfirst and struck him. Fennekin looked like he already took quite a bit of damage.

"Gh, Scratch!"

Fennekin endured the tackle and scratched Chespin with his paw.

"Vine Whip!"

A pair of vines came out of Chespin's shoulders, grabbed Fennekin and started to repeatedly slam him into the ground.

"Fennekin, aim your Ember right at Chespin!"

As soon as Fennekin got a good shot, he sprayed Chespin with cinders that caused Chespin to let him go.

"Scratch one more time!"

Fennekin swiped at Chespin once more and knocked him out.

"Oh no!" Xifeng quickly rushed over to Chespin's side and held him up like a baby. "Are you hurt?"

Chespin regained consciousness. "Ches… pin…"

"That was a good match." Spiral came over to Xifeng and held out his hand.

Xifeng smirked and shook his hand. "You may have won this time, but just you wait! … And… I'm sorry about almost killing you both."

*For someone who comes off as so feisty, she seems pretty guilty about what she did.* Spiral thought before turning to Kimiko. "Hey, Kimi-"

He noticed that Kimiko hadn't moved from that spot at all, not even moving her face and arms. Froakie kept trying to get her attention, but she still wasn't responding. Spiral quickly ran over to Kimiko and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Kimiko, what's wrong?"

"… I…" It seemed that Kimiko finally managed to speak. "I knew that this journey would be dangerous, but… I never thought I would die. I… I don't want to die!" Kimiko started breaking out into tears. "I don't want to die!"

"Kimiko!" Spiral exclaimed to try to talk sense into her. "I understand how you feel!"

"It's not as simple as you think!"

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't, but when that tree started falling, I was scared too." Spiral admitted. "Actually, I was terrified! But I was also terrified of losing a friend!"

"You… consider me a friend?" Kimiko asked. "But we've only just met."

"We all started out together." Spiral stated. "I consider you, Xifeng and Fennekin my friends, even if I didn't know any of you for that long."

Kimiko's tears started to dry up as she sniffled.

"Look, I know there's going to be a lot of dangerous situations we're going to get ourselves into, but just remember that even if neither of us is around, Froakie and Fletchling will always be there to look out for you." Spiral then looked toward Fennekin. "I know Fennekin looks out for me."

"Fen!" Fennekin barked.

Kimiko finally stopped crying as she managed to stand up. "Thank you, Spiral."

"The sun's setting." Xifeng noticed the orange glow in the sky. "We should probably set up camp for the night."

* * *

As the three of them set up their individual tents and ate some of the food they had on them, Spiral couldn't help but ask a particular question.

"So why exactly did you choose the Pokemon you did back in Aquacorde Town?" He inquired.

"Wow, you don't beat around the bush, do you? I like that." Xifeng said. "I chose Chespin because when he fully evolves, he becomes part Fighting type. Pretty simple. Why did you choose Fennekin, Spiral?"

Spiral looked at Fennekin for a moment, whom was eating food with the others' Pokemon. "I can't quite explain it. Once I saw each of the starters in a book I had, I just knew I wanted Fennekin. Your turn, Kimiko."

"Well, like you, I also did research on each of these three and chose Froakie because he's the strongest of them." Kimiko replied.

"I won't deny Froakie's strength, but it'll be MY Chespin that'll win the Kalos League!" Xifeng proclaimed to the stars.

Spiral and Kimiko simply laughed at her boasting as the night passed by.

*First day of my journey and I've already made two friends.* Spiral thought to himself as he laughed with the others. *I wonder if we're going to travel all together…*

* * *

"They're gone?!"

In the morning, Spiral and Fennekin woke up to see that Xifeng and Kimiko had already packed up and moved on.

"… Some friends…" Spiral muttered to himself.

* * *

**A/N:** That last bit was supposed to be funny, but if you didn't find it funny… THEN I HAVE FAILED AS A COMEDIAN! T_T Anyway, I hope this chapter was an improvement over the last one. I know it got a bit cheesy at points, but it couldn't have been any more cheesy than the anime. Next chapter, Spiral finally catches his first Pokemon in Santalune Forest. Can you guess which one it is? The first one to guess right will win an Xbox One… but then again, I don't think anybody here wants one, so never mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter! Spiral finally catches his first Pokemon! Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Spiral was walking through the Santalune Forest, with very little sunlight shining through the trees. He seemed to be looking back and forth as if he was looking for something.

*Come on out, Pokemon.* He thought to himself. *Kimiko already has one other Pokemon with her and I've yet to get any. With a forest this large, it shouldn't be this hard to find a Pokemon.*

He stopped upon seeing a Pikachu and a Pichu fighting in the middle of a bush.

"Finally…" Spiral muttered to himself as he pulled out his Pokedex and read the information. "The smaller one is a Pichu and the bigger one is its evolved form, Pikachu. I guess I should catch the Pika-"

The Pikachu used its Thundershock against Pichu, but Pichu used its Thundershock and the two were caught in a stalemate.

"Then again, that Pichu seems pretty strong. I bet it'll be even stronger if it evolves."

The stalemate eventually resulted in an explosion that sent the two Pokemon hurdling into opposite ends of the road. Spiral was about to chase after the Pichu, but he then saw the Pikachu charge after the Pichu with a Quick Attack. The attack struck Pichu and was sent flying backward into a tree. It appeared the Pikachu had won the battle and it walked ran away. Spiral went over to the Pichu and pulled out a Poke Ball.

*It's already weakened from that battle.* Spiral thought. *All I have to do is capture it.*

He saw the Pichu struggle to get up and try to follow the Pikachu, but the damage it took was too much. Spiral looked at the Poke Ball again and started wondering whether it was worth catching for now. As the Pichu started limping its way out, Spiral held out a Potion in front of Pichu.

"Here, this will heal you up." Spiral told the Pichu in a soft voice.

Pichu looked at the Potion for a moment, but then knocked it out of Spiral's hand with its tail. It continued limping until it tripped and fell on its face. It then crawled over to Spiral and pointed one of its little fingers at the Potion. Spiral used on the Potion on Pichu and it seemed like its wounds were already healing.

"So, what were you doing fighting with that Pikachu?" Spiral asked. "Food?"

"Pi pi pichu!" Pichu made a variety of motions and gestures trying to tell Spiral what happened.

"… I'm sorry. I have no idea what you're saying." Spiral said.

"Chu…" Pichu sighed and looked over at berries hanging from the tree branches.

Pichu started using Thundershock on the berries one at a time.

"… I don't get any of this." Spiral said as he pulled out a Poke Ball and brought out Fennekin.

"Fennekin." Fennekin yipped.

"Fennekin, can you ask Pichu why he's attacking those berries?" Spiral requested.

Fennekin nodded, went over to Pichu and relayed Spiral's message, to which Pichu replied and Fennekin went back to Spiral. Fennekin started to look like he was arguing with himself.

"… Oh, I see." Spiral realized. "Okay, so Pichu…"

Fennekin kept miming a bunch of odd movements that Spiral had some difficulty interpreting for several minutes.

"He's the only one of his pack to not evolve yet, they kicked him out and now Pichu wants payback on the pack leader?" Spiral guessed.

"Fennekin!" Fennekin nodded.

"Yes, I actually got it!" Spiral exclaimed at figuring out his Pokemon's words successfully.

"Chuuuuuu!" Pichu kept shocking the berries until he started to get exhausted. He panted for a few seconds before charging up for another Thundershock. However, the electrical charge intensified and several berries were charred by the attack.

"Did its Thundershock really get more powerful?" Spiral wondered as he searched information through his Pokedex. "… No, that wasn't Thundershock. That was… Thunderbolt."

"Pichu!" Pichu started running through the forest.

"Let's follow him, Fennekin." Spiral said.

"Fen!" Fennekin nodded and the two ran after Pichu.

* * *

Pichu kept running until he caught up with a pack of Pikachu.

"Pi Pichu!" Pichu called out to them.

The Pikachu turned around and one of them got in front to confront Pichu.

"Pika Pi!"

Pichu and Pikachu stared each other down with electricity sparking in their cheeks. Pichu smirked and used Charm, sending a pink heart out toward Pikachu and lowering its attack power. Pikachu then used its Thunershock while Pichu used its newly acquired Thunderbolt to completely overwhelm the Thundershock and send Pikachu flying backward. Pikachu got back up and charged at Pichu with Quick Attack. The attack connected, but Pichu then smirked and used a point blank Thunderbolt on Pikachu again, knocking him out. The rest of the Pikachu hopped over to Pichu and congratulated him. Then the defeated Pikachu got up, walked over to Pichu and reluctantly held its tail out toward him. Pichu looked at it for a moment and then touched the tail with his own tail, eliciting sparks as they made contact.

As they broke contact, Pichu looked to the side and noticed that Spiral and Fennekin were watching without any of them noticing. Pichu ran over to where he saw them, confusing the Pikachu, and went up to Spiral.

"Pichu Pichu!" Pichu pounded his chest valiantly and then took up a fighting stance.

"Do you want me to battle you?" Spiral asked.

"Pi!" Pichu nodded.

"… All right then." Spiral smirked. "Let's go, Fennekin!"

"Fenne!" Fennekin got in front of Spiral and readied for battle.

"Fennekin, Tail Whip!"

Fennekin smacked Pichu with his tail and Pichu immediately used Charm to negate the effects of the Tail Whip. Pichu then shot a Thunderbolt at Fennekin.

"Fennekin, dodge it!"

Fennekin tried to move, but his body sparked a bit, preventing him from moving as the Thunderbolt hit him head on.

Spiral took out his Pokedex and looked up some more information on Pichu. "It's Pichu's ability, Static. Using a physical attack causes the attacker to get paralyzed. Dang!"

Fennekin then started to have a red, fiery aura glowing around him.

Spiral looked it up in his Pokedex. "That's Fennekin's ability, Blaze! It increases his Fire attacks when he's on his last legs. All right, Fennekin, Ember!"

Fennekin's Ember was even more powerful and covered a wider area than before, even though Pikachu tried to dodge the radius was too wide and he got caught in the blast and was knocked unconscious.

"All right!" Spiral pulled out a Poke Ball. "Poke Ball, go!"

The Poke Ball hit Pichu and it went inside the ball. After several, tense seconds of the Poke Ball squirming and shaking, it stopped. Spiral went over to the Poke Ball and picked it up.

"Yyyyes!" Spiral jumped for joy while holding up his Poke Ball. "I finally caught my first Pokemon!"

"Fennekin!" Fennekin cheered with him.

* * *

**A/N:** So, how many of you guessed it would be Pichu? Let me know in your reviews. Also, a warning: The next chapter will not be the Santalune City Gym Battle. There will be one more chapter before that. Anyway, I hope some of you had a good spring break this week.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just to reiterate, the next chapter WILL be-scratch that-IS the Santalune City Gym Battle. I just have one more chapter I want to do beforehand. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy! And don't forget to review!**

* * *

Spiral finally made it out of Santalune Forest after spending an entire night camping out there. He kept walking and humming to himself until-

"AAAHH!" Spiral screamed as he tripped and fell to the ground face first. "Agh, who the heck-"

Spiral looked over to what he had tripped over and saw Xifeng was sleeping soundly in the middle of the road. Tripping on her didn't even seem to wake her up at all.

"Zzzzz…" Xifeng snored like she was having a very peaceful sleep.

"Xifeng? It's morning…" Spiral tried to wake her up as he got up and knelt down to her. "… And you're in the middle of this road."

Splash.

Spiral's attention turned to the splashing sound that came from nearby. There appeared to be a lake in the distance and this gave Spiral an idea that made him smirk. He walked over to the lake, pulled out a canteen, drank the remaining water in it and proceeded to fill it up with more from the lake. Then something blue and round popped its face out of the water.

"AH!" Spiral fell back on his behind and looked at the creature. "W-what's that Pokemon?" He pulled out his Pokedex and searched up the Pokemon in front of him. "Azurill, huh? Since it's in the water, I guess it's a Water type… but it's a Normal and Fairy type… but when it evolves it can use Water attacks!" He put away his Pokedex, got up and pulled out a Poke Ball. "I'm definitely going to catch it! Go, Pichu!"

Spiral sent Pichu out.

"Pichu!" Pichu said.

"Pichu, Thunderbolt!"

Pichu shot its Thunderbolt at Azurill, but it jumped out of the water and onto dry land. Pichu continued firing at Azurill, but it kept hopping out of the way and past Xifeng. The stray Thunderbolt struck Xifeng, which electrocuted her and woke her up.

"BBaaaAAAaaaAAA!" Her voice shook as she got struck with the jolt.

The Azurill just stared at the damage done until it finally got struck with Pichu's Thunderbolt, knocking it unconscious. Spiral was a bit more focused on Xifeng, who was still trying to recover from the literal shock.

"Xifeng!" Spiral quickly ran over to her. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

"What… what happened?" Xifeng asked, still half asleep.

"I was trying to catch a-Oh right!" Spiral was about to rummage through his bag, but quickly shook his head and took his hand back. "No, what's important right now is you. I was trying to catch a Pokemon, but one of the attacks hit you. I am so, so sorry!"

Xifeng seemed like she fully regained consciousness. "Did you catch it yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Then catch it."

"R-right!" Spiral rushed to get his Poke Ball out and saw that the Azurill was starting to get up. "Gotta act fast! Go, Poke Ball!"

Spiral threw the Poke Ball at Azurill and it went inside. The Poke Ball shook for a few seconds before Azurill was successfully captured. Spiral walked over to the Poke Ball, picked it up and looked back at Xifeng.

"Now I caught it." Spiral said.

* * *

A few minutes later, the two of them were gathering water in their canteens.

"So, have you caught any Pokemon yet?" Spiral inquired.

"No, not yet." Xifeng replied. "None of the Pokemon in the areas nearby are Fighting types, nor do they evolve into Fighting types."

"Do you really want to exclude yourself from using other Pokemon? I mean, you're going to need at least one other Pokemon of a different type if you want to be the best Trainer you can be. Maybe even as a countermeasure against Pokemon that are good against Fighting types, like Fairy or Flying types."

"Croagunk is a Poison and Fighting type, so fairies aren't a big deal."

"Yes, but what about Flying types?"

"… Crud. Guess maybe there'll come a time when I'll have no choice but to catch a non-Fighting type… Anyway, what Pokemon did you catch?"

"I already caught two more." Spiral pulled out two Poke Balls. "Come out, guys!" He brought out both Pichu and the newly caught Azurill.

"Oh, how cute." Xifeng petted both Pokemon on the head.

"Since you haven't caught any Pokemon, I assume that you've been busy training?"

"Yep!" Xifeng stood up. "Want to have a rematch?"

"Definitely!" Spiral nodded.

The two took opposite ends of the open field next to the road and readied their Poke Balls.

"All right, Chespin, let's go!" Xifeng sent out her Chespin.

"Fennekin, I choose you!" Spiral sent out Fennekin. "We're ready when you are! Fennekin, use Tail Whip!"

Fennekin whacked Chespin with its tail and Pichu and Azurill cheered him on.

"Time to bring out your new move!" Xifeng exclaimed. "Rollout!"

Chespin curled up into a ball and started rolling at Fennekin at a high speed. The strike dealt a considerable amount of damage to Fennekin.

"Fennekin, Ember!"

Fennekin breathed cinders at the rolling Chespin. While Chespin winced in pain from the attack, he didn't slow down as he steamrolled into Fennekin again, this time the strike more powerful.

"The more Rollout is used in one go, the greater its damage gets!" Xifeng stated.

Fennekin was knocked unconscious from the last attack and Chespin unfurled himself, going back to Xifeng.

"Excellent work, Chespin." Xifeng congratulated Chespin with a head rub. "All of our training is paying off!"

Spiral walked over to Fennekin and picked him up in his arms. "Are you hurt badly?"

"Fenne…" Fennekin somewhat struggled to say. "Don't worry, the moment I set foot in Santalune City, I'm going straight to the Pokemon Center and you guys will be all healed up."

Fennekin smiled at Spiral's words.

"And we'll continue training for our Gym Battle!" Spiral assured Fennekin.

"Since you're going to be busy training, I'm gonna challenge her before you, okay?" Xifeng asked.

"By all means, go right ahead. If you already beat me after a day of training, then I've got to do my best to catch up again."

* * *

Later that day, Spiral and Xifeng finally arrived at Santalune City and headed straight for the Pokemon Center. Upon entering, they saw Kimiko had just reclaimed two Poke Balls from Nurse Joy.

"Kimiko!" Spiral called out to her.

Kimiko turned around and noticed them. "Oh, Spiral, Xifeng! How are you doing?"

"We're doing fairly well." Spiral answered. "I already have a total of 3 Pokemon on me and Xifeng has been training her Chespin like mad."

"That's good to hear." Kimiko said. "I actually just came back from the Gym."

"How did you do?" Xifeng asked.

"I managed to win…" Kimiko then sighed. "Barely, though."

*This Gym sure sounds tough…* Spiral thought. *And to think this is just the first one. I wonder just how strong the other Gym Leaders are.* "Kimiko, mind if I ask a favor?"

"Hm?" Kimiko turned to Spiral.

"Do you think you can help me train for the upcoming Gym Battle?"

* * *

**A/N:** The next chapter is the first Gym Battle! And boy, I got done with this chapter in just a few freakin' hours! But don't worry, I didn't rush it out or anything like that. Ideas were simply just flowing through my head at an alarming rate.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is! Spiral's first Gym Battle! I should point out that Viola's Pokemon moves are based on the games, not the anime. Enjoy! And please review!**

* * *

For the next few hours, Spiral and his Fennekin and Pichu did some intense training with Kimiko and her Froakie and Fletchling. When the sun was starting to set, the Pokemon on both sides looked exhausted.

"I think we should stop for now." Kimiko suggested. "If you can hold a candle to my Pokemon, you should be ready for the Gym Battle."

"That's good to hear." Spiral agreed, then looking around. "Have you seen Xifeng since we got here?"

"I think she went over to Détourner Way to catch some sort of Pokemon."

"Maybe I'll head there after my Gym Battle." Spiral returned his Pokemon to their Poke Balls and he was about to walk away.

"U-uummm…" Kimiko spoke up, blushing lightly.

Spiral turned around to face her, but she shook her head.

"N-never mind." Kimiko said. "You and your Pokemon should get some rest."

"You're right." Spiral turned around and headed back to the Pokemon Center. "Good night."

Kimiko turned around with her hand over her chest, still kind of blushing. *Why do I feel so tense around him?* She thought to herself.

* * *

The next day, Spiral stood at the entrance of the Santalune City Gym ready for the upcoming battle. He walked in and saw a battle arena surrounded by trees, the inside of the gym looking more like a greenhouse than an indoor Pokemon Gym. On the opposite side stood the Gym Leader Viola, who seemed to be examining Spiral while holding her camera.

"That determined expression…" She said. "That glint in your eyes that says you're up to the challenge… It's fantastic! Just fantastic!" She focused her camera's lens on Spiral and snapped a photo. "Is this your first time challenging a Gym?"

"It sure is, and I intend to win!" Spiral proudly replied.

"Fantastic! Whether it's the tears of frustration due to a loss or the blossoming of joy that comes with victory… They're great subjects for my camera! Fantastic! This'll be just fantastic!"

The Gym's referee stood on the side of the arena and made her announcement. "This Gym Battle will be between the Leader Viola and the challenger Spiral of Vaniville Town! Both sides may only use two Pokemon with no time limit! The first side to knock out the opposing team's Pokemon is the winner! Only the challenger is allowed to substitute Pokemon! Let the battle begin!"

"Surskit, let's go!" Viola had sent out her Surskit.

"All right, I guess you're up, Pichu!" Spiral sent out Pichu. "Thunderbolt!"

Pichu shot his Thunderbolt right at Surskit.

"Surskit, dodge, then use Quick Attack!"

Surskit quickly slid out of the way and charged for Pichu at high speed.

"Now use Water Sport!"

Surskit spun around and water was spraying from the tip of its head all over the battlefield.

"Pichu, Charm!"

Pichu sent hearts flying toward Surskit.

"Bubble!"

Surskit used Bubble to counter the hearts and some of the bubbles hit Pichu.

"Now let's follow it up with Quick Attack!"

Surskit was about to charge, but then a jolt of electricity surged through its body and prevented it from moving.

"Yes!" Spiral said. "Pichu's Static finally kicked in! That Quick Attack you landed earlier caused Surskit to be afflicted with paralysis! Pichu, use Thunderbolt while it's down!"

Pichu sent another Thunderbolt straight for Surskit.

"Try and dodge it!" Viola commanded.

Surskit couldn't move and was hit by the Thunderbolt head on, knocking it out of the battle.

"Surskit is unable to battle!" The referee announced. "Pichu is the winner!"

"Good work, Pichu!" Spiral exclaimed.

"Pichu!" Pichu yipped.

Viola returned Surskit to its Poke Ball and pulled out a different one. "Last one. Let's go, Vivillion!"

Viola had sent out her Vivillion.

"Let the battle begin!" The referee shouted.

"Vivillion, Infestation!"

Vivillion flapped its wings and an infestation came from the gust, which latched itslef onto Pichu and he started writhing in pain.

"Pichu, what's wrong?" Spiral asked.

"Infestation deals damage each turn and prevents your Pokemon from being called back." Viola explained. "Now end this with Infestation!"

Vivillion sent another infestation at Pichu and knocked him out.

"Pichu is unable to battle!" The referee declared. "Vivillion is the winner!"

"You did you best, Pichu." Spiral said as he returned Pichu to its Poke Ball and pulled out another ball. "All right, it's all on you, Fennekin!"

"Fennekin!" Fennekin yipped as he was sent out.

"Let the final battle begin!"

"Fennekin, Ember!"

Fennekin shot cinders at Vivillion, but they didn't seem to deal much damage.

"Vivillion, Tackle!"

Vivillion charged at Fennekin at tackled him.

*Why didn't Ember deal the damage it should?* Spiral wondered. *Vivillion's a Bug type, so Fire attacks should deal quite a bit of damage… Wait a minute… That Water Sport she used earlier. It's weakened my Fire attacks! Guess I'll have to use other attacks.* "Fennekin, Scratch!"

Fennekin regained its poise and lunged at Vivillion with its paws.

"Vivillion, Harden!"

Vivillion briefly shined and as Fennekin struck, the attack didn't seem to do much damage.

"All right, Fennekin, use Howl then Scratch!"

Fennekin howled and raised his attack power. He lunged at Vivillion again and managed to deal a little more damage this time.

"Vivillion, Infestation!"

Vivillion sent an infestation at Fennekin and covered him in it.

*Fennekin and I had better act fast before that Infestation finishes him off.* Spiral thought. *But our attacks are weakened at every turn… wait…* "Fennekin, go outside the arena, now!"

Fennekin started running toward the trees just outside the main arena, the infestation still encroaching him.

"Vivillion, finish it with Tackle!"

Vivillion charged at Fennekin again. It was practically a race to see if Fennekin could make it outside the arena before Vivillion's attack could connect. Once Fennekin managed to set foot outside the arena…

"Ember!"

Fennekin turned around, Vivillion almost right on top of him, and spewed an Ember attack point blank.

"The Water Sport only affected the battle arena itself." Spiral stated. "So when Fennekin got out of there, his Fire attacks could deal their normal damage again."

Vivillion had been knocked onto the ground.

"Vivillion is unable to battle!" The referee announced. "Fennekin is the winner! And the victory goes to the challenger, Spiral!"

"We won!" Spiral exclaimed as Fennekin ran up to him. Spiral hugged Fennekin as he licked his cheeks. "S-stop that! That tickles!"

Viola had taken another photo of Spiral and returned Vivillion to its Poke Ball. "You and your Pokemon have shown me a new depth of field! Fantastic! Just fantastic!" Viola walked up to Spiral and Fennekin and held out the Bug Badge. "You've earned the Bug Badge thanks to all the hard work you and your Pokemon went through."

"Thanks." Spiral took the Bug Badge from Viola. "Awesome! My first Gym Badge!"

"Fennekin!" Fennekin cheered with him.

"We should go tell Xifeng and Kimiko the good news." Spiral said to Fennekin, then turning to Viola. "It was an honor to face you."

Spiral and Fennekin ran out the door in a really good mood.

"… Oh, right, we should take Pichu to the Pokemon Center." He realized.

* * *

**A/N:** And that was the first Gym Battle. I tried to make it as exciting as I could, but then again this is only the first Gym. There are at least 7 more plus the Kalos League to do. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And can any of you guess which Pokemon Xifeng went out looking for? It will be the focus Pokemon of the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Next chapter is up! Enjoy!**

* * *

Spiral was walking around Détourner Way, looking for Xifeng to tell her about his victory at the Santalune Gym. Coincidentally enough, Xifeng was walking towards him and Spiral ran up to her.

"Xifeng!" Spiral called to her. "I managed to win my first Gym Battle!"

"Congratulations, Spiral." Xifeng replied. "Was it tough?"

"Pfft, you don't know the half of it. Anyway, Kimiko told me that you were out here looking for a Pokemon?"

"Yep, wanna see?" Xifeng took out a Poke Ball and the Pokemon that came out was a Riolu. "As a future Fighting Pokemon Master, having a Riolu or Lucario is practically mandatory. They are pretty powerful Pokemon after all."

"Wow, really? Then maybe I'll see if I can catch one myself."

"Good luck." She sarcastically chuckled. "Even though Riolu call this place their home, they're very rare and it may take hours before you can finally find one."

"We'll see about that!"

* * *

The sun was beginning to set and Spiral was still in the area.

"Dang it!" He muttered to himself. "I've looked around all day and I STILL can't find one! Well, it's getting late and I should head back to Santalune." He then looked up to see that there was an apple tree right next to him. "… Although, I could grab several snacks for the others on my way back."

Spiral left his bag on the ground and started climbing up the tree. While he wasn't looking, something was watching him from the bushes. After he got enough apples, he put them in his bag and turned his attention to a nearby river.

"Hm… Maybe I'll refill my canteens while I'm at it."

He went over to the river and started gathering water from it. While he was busy doing that with his back turned, something slipped its way into his bag without him noticing.

* * *

About an hour later, Spiral had made it back to the Pokemon Center and handed Nurse Joy his Pokemon for checkups. Once he gave his Pokemon to get healed, he took a seat with his bag next to him and started to fall asleep.

A couple of hours had passed and the Pokemon Center was about ready to close up for the night. Nurse Joy walked up to Spiral with his three Poke Balls.

"Excuse me?" Nurse Joy lightly tapped his shoulder to wake him up.

"H-huh…" Spiral grumbled, half-asleep.

"Your Pokemon are all healthy and the Center is about to close. You should probably head back to your room."

"Oh, r-right…" Spiral took his Poke Balls back along with his bag and headed toward his room at the Pokemon Center.

He finally lied down on his bed and was about to fall back asleep until one of his Poke Balls opened up and Fennekin came out.

"Fennekin!" Fennekin whined as he sat on top of Spiral.

"You want to sleep with me tonight?" Spiral asked.

"Fenne!" Fennekin nodded.

Spiral fell back asleep while Fennekin curled up its body and tail, lied down and started to fall asleep as well.

* * *

A few hours later, Spiral's bag started to wiggle around a bit. Fennekin perked up and noticed that the bag was moving on its own.

"Feeeeeennn!" Fennekin growled and took a protective stance toward the bag.

"Nnnggh…" Spiral woke up. "What's wrong, Fennekin?"

Spiral noticed that his bag was wriggling around like a worm. He turned on the lights in the room, walked up to the bag and opened it up. Something jumped out of the bag and latched onto his face.

"AAAHH! AHHHH!" Spiral screamed as he panicked to try and get whatever was on his face off.

Fennekin leapt into the air and started biting the thing to get it off Spiral's face. Fennekin dragged it to the ground and Spiral could finally see what attacked his face.

"A… Riolu?!"

The creature that Fennekin was now fighting with was a Riolu.

"When did…" Spiral muttered before noticing that the apples in his bag were reduced to cores. "He ate my apples?! That tears it! Let's go, Fennekin!"

"Fen!" Fennekin agreed with Spiral.

"All right, use Em-" Spiral then realized something.

_(Spiral's Thoughts)_

_Fennekin used Ember, Riolu dodged and the room caught on fire. The fire kept spreading until the entire Pokemon Center was set ablaze._

_(End Thoughts)_

"Eeehhh…" Spiral didn't like what might happen if he continued. "Uh, use Scratch instead."

Fennekin lunged toward Riolu with its paw, but Riolu's body had a blue aura around it and when Fennekin made contact with Riolu, Fennekin was hit by a shockwave even though Riolu was hurt as well.

"That was Riolu's Counter." Spiral gritted his teeth. "Fennekin, return!"

Spiral returned Fennekin to its Poke Ball and he replaced it with another of his Poke Balls.

"Azurill, it's your time to shine!" Spiral sent out Azurill. "Charm assault!"

Azurill blew a flurry of hearts at Riolu, so many that Riolu couldn't avoid any of them and its attack power dropped considerably.

"Now bop it with your tail!"

Azurill then whacked Riolu with its tail right in the cheek and sent it flying into the wall. The clock that was hanging from the wall right above Riolu fell off and landed right on top of Riolu's head. That blow to the head had knocked Riolu unconscious with dizzy eyes.

"Here's my chance to catch it!" Spiral said as he pulled out a Poke Ball. "Poke Ball, go!"

The Poke Ball hit Riolu and it went inside it. The Poke Ball shook for several seconds, Spiral nervous the whole time and hoping that Riolu would stay inside. Eventually it stopped shaking and Riolu was successfully captured.

"It's about freakin' time!" Spiral exclaimed as he picked up the Poke Ball. "I finally caught a Riolu! Not too bad for your first battle, Azurill."

"Azurill!" Azurill smiled and bounced itself on its tail ball.

* * *

The next morning, Spiral was in the city's park and had all of his Pokemon out.

"Everyone, say hello to our new friend, Riolu." Spiral said to his Pokemon.

Riolu shook hands with Pichu and the tails of Fennekin and Azurill.

"All right, next stop is Lumiose City! You all ready?"

The Pokemon all yipped, jumped and cheered upon hearing those words.

* * *

**A/N:** In one of the reviews, someone guessed that the focus Pokemon of this chapter was either Croagunk or Mienfoo. Not bad guesses considering they're both Fighting types, and Xifeng WILL catch those two in the story, don't think I'm spoiling much. Since Azurill doesn't have any damage-dealing moves this early in the game, I had to get creative with how he took Riolu out. Anyway, hope you both enjoyed this chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**Next chapter is up! Enjoy!**

* * *

Spiral had already left Santalune City for Lumiose City and was walking through the flower-filled Parterre Way. The scent of the flowers added with the nice weather made the atmosphere in the area feel absolutely perfect. This caused Spiral to suddenly feel drowsy and lie down on the soft grass.

"What nice weather…" Spiral quietly said to himself as he started to drift to sleep. "It'd be a waste not to take a nap…"

He fell asleep almost instantly into an incredibly peaceful slumber.

* * *

When Spiral could feel his consciousness starting to return, it felt like he had been asleep for a few hours.

*That was the most peaceful nap I've had in a long, long time…* He thought.

He then looked to his side to see a familiar face sleeping next to him. It was Kimiko and she wasn't just sleeping next to him, she was cuddling his arm in her sleep.

"… Uhhhh… Kimiko?" Spiral spoke, trying not to sound loud at all.

"… Hmmm…" Kimiko slowly started to wake up and open her eyes. She looked at Spiral, then toward her arms as it started to sink in what she had done in her sleep. She immediately blushed, got up and started to panic. "S-Sp-Spiral! I-I'm sorry! I saw you napping here and decided to watch over you and your things, but I guess I started to fall asleep, too!"

"I-I…" Spiral stuttered in his speech, lightly blushing. "It's okay. Thank you."

Kimiko was smiling, but still blushing.

"Hm?" Spiral started looking right in front of himself.

Kimiko was somewhat distracted for a moment until it hit her that Spiral was looking at something. She turned her head and saw a Ralts standing right in front of them, just looking at them.

"…"

"…"

"… Any reason you're staring at us?" Spiral asked the Ralts.

The Ralts didn't respond, instead it was still staring at them while giving a happy smile.

"Let me check on this Pokemon." Kimiko pulled out her Pokedex and looked at the information it provided. "It's a Ralts, but they usually live in urban areas."

"I don't blame it for being in this area." Spiral said. "It IS a very pleasant place to call home."

"It also says that it only approaches people when it senses happy feelings." Kimiko continued reading the Pokedex.

"Ralts, ralts." Ralts seemed like it was trying to tell Spiral something.

Kimiko read the information in the Pokedex and realized something that caused her to blush furiously.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" Spiral asked Ralts.

"N-No, she's not saying anything at all!" Kimiko exclaimed.

"How do you know it's a girl?" Spiral inquired.

"The Pokedex can analyze the gender of a Pokemon in addition to other information." Kimiko replied.

"You know…" Spiral muttered. "Having a Psychic type could be an invaluable asset to my team. Oh, wait, do you want to catch it?"

"N-no thank you, I already caught a Budew earlier this morning." Kimiko answered.

"How many Pokemon does that mean you have now?" Spiral asked. "At least three, I'm sure."

"That's actually all that I've caught. But…" Kimiko recalled at how it seemed like that Ralts was trying to tell Spiral how she was feeling at that moment. "I don't want it."

"That's too bad." Spiral said as he pulled out a Poke Ball. "Ready for a battle, Ralts? Go, Fennekin!" Spiral sent out Fennekin. "Ember!"

Fennekin shot his Ember at Ralts as she used her Confusion to stop the flames and disperse them.

"Shoot!" Spiral grunted. "Try using Tail Whip!"

Fennekin whacked Ralts with his tail and reduced Ralts's defense power.

"Then Howl, followed by Scratch!"

Fennekin howled, then lunged at Ralts and scratched her with his paw.

"Finish this with Ember!"

Fennekin shot another Ember at Ralts and left it with a burn. Spiral took this chance to pull out a Poke Ball and try to catch her.

"Go, Poke Ball!" Spiral exclaimed as he threw the Poke Ball at Ralts.

The Poke Ball bopped Ralts on the head and it went inside. It went inside pretty easily without much struggling at all. Spiral picked up the Poke Ball noticing this.

"Kimiko, do you think Ralts wanted to come along with one of us?" Spiral asked.

"I don't know, maybe." Kimiko answered. "We all can't be psychic like Ralts." She turned her head to the side and muttered to herself. "Though I'm kind of glad we're not…"

"What was that?"

"N-Nothing!"

"Since we're both heading to Lumiose City, do you want to stay with us the rest of the way?"

"H-huh?" Kimiko started to lightly blush again.

"Why not? Even if we can't challenge the Gym there, we have to pass through anyway."

"Oh, r-right. By the way, isn't Prof. Sycamore's lab in Lumiose, too? We should stop there and pay him a visit."

"That's a good idea. He'd be happy to hear how our journey is progressing so far."

As Spiral and Kimiko started to once again make their way to Lumiose City, Kimiko couldn't help but feel very warm on the inside.

*How come I always feel this way around Spiral?* Kimiko wondered in her head while giving a light smile. *Ever since he rescued me the other day, I keep feeling… happy… and warm every time I'm around him.*

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you all enjoyed that. I think it's pretty obvious that Kimiko has a crush on Spiral. It might just be because of his actions back in the second chapter, but I might develop it if you have the urge to ship the two of them. Anyway, the next chapter will NOT be another Gym Battle as at this point Lumiose is suffering that blackout that prevented us from challenging the Gym there until after the Power Plant. But I'm considering giving each of the three main OCs one of the three Kanto starters. If you want to see that, let me know. If you think Spiral is catching too many Pokemon, let me know. If you don't review, I'll just assume you said yes… but please review regardless. Also, Ash has barely caught any Pokemon in the XY series and we're already more than 25 episodes into the subs. Be glad I'm having a main Pokemon character actually catching so many Pokemon at once. Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry if this update took longer than expected. I know I've been posting a new chapter every day or two since I started, but I got caught up with a new fanfic I'm writing, finals week and Mother's Day weekend. Anyway, since no one responded to my previous chapter, I'm going to give my three main characters a Kanto Starter. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Spiral and Kimiko had arrived at Lumiose City and upon closer inspection could see that several roads were blocked off. Spiral walked up to a nearby civilian to see what was up.

"Excuse me, sir?" Spiral asked. "Why is most of the city blocked off?"

"I'm afraid it's suffering from a large-scale blackout. I guess something's wrong at the Power Plant just north of here. If you're a Trainer here to challenge the Gym, then you're out of luck because the Prism Tower where the Gym happens to be is in the blackout area."

"Maybe we can see what's going on there." Spiral suggested.

"Even if you do that, you'll have to take a very long road past Cyllage and Coumarine City."

Spiral sighed. "I guess we won't be challenging the Gym for a while."

"Don't worry." Kimiko assured him. "We can still stop by Prof. Sycamore's lab."

"Yeah, we should go there anyway since we're here."

* * *

Spiral and Kimiko walked down the street a bit until they could see Prof. Sycamore's lab and entered. Upon entering the facility, they were greeted by Prof. Sycamore, who was with Xifeng.

"Ah, you arrived just in time!" Prof. Sycamore greeted the two kids. "I have an important mission for you all."

"On top of the 'Get Information On As Many Pokemon As Possible' mission?" Kimiko questioned.

"Exactly!" Prof. Sycamore answered without hesitation. "My primary field of research isn't simply Pokemon and their evolution. In actuality, I study Mega Evolution!"

"Mega Evolution?" Spiral asked.

"Indeed." Prof. Sycamore responded. "You know that typically Pokemon have only three stages in its evolutionary chain, but there is a way to go one step further than that: Mega Evolution! And to help further that research, I'm going to give you another Pokemon!"

Prof. Sycamore tossed out three Poke Balls and let out the Pokemon inside: Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle.

"Aw, they're so cute." Kimiko said.

"Take your pick." Prof. Sycamore said.

"I want Charmander." Kimiko said as Charmander walked up to her.

"Char!" Charmander smiled.

"In that case-" Spiral was about to say.

"I call Squirtle!" Xifeng said as she picked up Squirtle.

"All right, Bulbasaur, I guess you're coming with me." Spiral said.

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur nodded.

"Now here are the stones that you'll need in order to achieve their Mega Evolved state." Prof. Sycamore handed each of them a stone. "Once they fully evolve and obtain a certain item, you'll be able to Mega Evolve Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle. Now, continue your journey! Your next stop should be the Cyllage Gym!"

* * *

The three left the lab and were about to the Pokemon Center.

"Xifeng, how many Pokemon do you have so far?" Spiral asked.

"I have four now: Chespin, Riolu, Ralts and Squirtle." Xifeng replied. "What about you two?"

"I have Froakie, Fletchling, Budew and Charmander." Kimiko answered.

"And I have Fennekin, Pichu, Azurill, Riolu, Ralts and Bulbasaur." Spiral stated.

"Spiral, that means you already have a full party of Pokemon." Kimiko said.

"Right, Trainers are only allowed to carry up to 6 Pokemon at once." Spiral realized.

"Anyway, I'm gonna head over to Versant Road to catch a couple more Pokemon and train." Xifeng said. "I'll catch ya later!"

Xifeng ran off, leaving Spiral and Kimiko alone.

"I'm gonna head to the Pokemon Center to have Nurse Joy check up on all of my Pokemon." Spiral said. "You gonna head there, too?"

"Oh, m-might as well." Kimiko answered, lightly blushing.

Just as Kimiko was about to head to the Pokemon Center with Spiral, her foot suddenly slipped and almost fell before Spiral caught her in his arms.

"Kimiko, are you okay?" Spiral asked out of conern.

Kimiko looked up, her face blushing even more. "Oh! Uh… Y-yeah, I'm-m f-fine."

*I… never realized how beautiful Kimiko's eyes are…* Spiral thought as he started to blush, too. "Uuuuhh… We should head to the Pokemon Center."

"… Yeah! Right!" Kimiko snapped out of her reverie and the two continued making their way to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

As Spiral and Kimiko arrived at the Pokemon Center without any more accidents or detours, they could see that the center was packed with people.

"Why are there so many people here?" Spiral wondered.

"With the blackout, this is the only functioning Pokemon Center in the entire city." Kimiko surmised. "I hope this problem gets solved soon."

It took at least an hour or two before Spiral and Kimiko got to the front desk and gave their Pokemon to Nurse Joy. After that was taken care of, Spiral and Kimiko were having dinner at the center's cafeteria.

"So, do you know anything about the Cyllage Gym?" Spiral asked.

"From what I've heard, it's a Rock type Gym." Kimiko answered. "Though I'm not sure which Pokemon the Gym Leader uses."

"I know it will take some more time, but I hope Azurill evolves before then so he can finally learn Water type moves." Spiral expressed.

"I heard that Azurill, Pichu and Riolu only evolve when they feel completely happy with their Trainer."

"That does sound like it will take quite some time. My Budew is in the same boat… Oh, I heard of this thing called Poke Puffs. They're treats, so I don't recommend giving it to them all the time, but they're supposed to help make the Pokemon happier with its Trainer."

"I wonder where we can get some…"

"I actually have some in my pocket. I made them myself using a recipe my family created." Kimiko rummaged through her bag and handed Spiral some Poke Puffs.

"They look so good, even I might eat them. Though, they are meant for Pokemon so I don't know if humans find them tasty or not." Spiral looked at the Poke Puff for a moment.

"Please don't eat it."

"Okay." Spiral said as he put the Poke Puffs away. "Thank you for these."

"It's no problem at all. I'm just glad I can help."

* * *

After dinner they went back to Nurse Joy and retrieved their Pokemon.

"Thank you for looking after our Pokemon." Spiral said.

"If you're planning to stay the night, there's only one room available." Nurse Joy informed them.

"You mean… we'll have to sleep in the same room?" Kimiko asked.

"We have two bunk beds in each room, so it's not like you're sleeping in the same bed." Nurse Joy explained.

As the two headed to their room for the night, Kimiko couldn't help but feel uneasy and flushed the entire time.

"Are you all right, Kimiko?" Spiral asked Kimiko as they arrived at the door.

"Hu-huh?" Kimiko reacted.

"Wow, you must be really tired if you're zoning out right now." Spiral chuckled as he opened the door.

"Y… yeah."

* * *

**A/N:** As of this point, I'm not sure what I want for the next chapter, but whatever happens I want to happen on Route 5. I might make it simple or slightly more complicated but still simple. Anyway, I noticed that I haven't gotten any reviews since the last chapter or two. It won't affect my story, but it helps to know that people are reading my story and give me tips to help improve my writing abilities. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

**If I managed to get this chapter done before Mother's Day… good. I hope you all enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

* * *

Spiral was walking through Versant Road through the trees and on his way to Cyllage City when his stomach started growling.

"Getting pretty hungry." Spiral said before pulling out his six Poke Balls. "Time for lunch, everyone!"

Spiral sent out Fennekin, Pichu, Azurill, Riolu, Ralts and Bulbasaur and prepared their food bowls.

"Here you guys and girl go." Spiral said before starting to each a sandwich he had made earlier that morning. "And if you guys finish all of your food, there's a Poke Puff in it for you."

Spiral held up a Poke Puff and all his Pokemon looked at it with their mouths watering at the mere sight of the treat. However, something had caught Spiral's attention just ahead of him in an open field. He squint his eyes to make out what he was seeing and noticed that it was Xifeng and Kimiko about to have a battle.

* * *

Xifeng and Kimiko stood several meters across from each other in an open field surrounded by trees.

"Spiral and I have already battled twice, but I haven't even gotten the chance to challenge you yet." Xifeng said. "You must be pretty strong if you're the first of us to get a Gym Badge."

"You're a pretty strong Trainer yourself." Kimiko complemented.

"Time for our first battle!" Xifeng shouted as she threw out her Poke Ball. "Chespin, I choose you!"

"Froakie, I choose you!"

Xifeng sent out Chespin and Kimiko threw out Froakie.

"Froakie, Quick Attack!"

Froakie dashed toward Chespin at very high speed and bashed into him.

"Chespin, Bite!"

Chespin bit Froakie while he was in close range.

"Lick!"

Froakie licked Chespin with its tongue and he became paralyzed.

"Chespin!"

"Froakie, Water Pulse!"

Froakie shot a water sphere at Chespin and Chespin was knocked unconscious.

"Oh, Chespin, are you all right?" Xifeng went over to Chespin and held him like a baby.

"Che…" Chespin groaned.

"Phew…" Xifeng sighed before looking up at Kimiko. "Wow, you're a lot stronger than you look."

Froakie then started to glow light blue and his shape started to change.

"Froakie, what's wrong?" Kimiko asked.

When the glow was gone, Froakie had completely changed.

"Awesome, Kimiko!" Spiral exclaimed as he finally walked up to them with his Pokemon. "You got Froakie to evolve!"

"Spiral!" Kimiko was a bit shocked to see him. "Were you watching this whole time?"

"Yeah, that was a good fight between you two." Spiral replied. "And congratulations on Froakie evolving into Frogadier."

"I wonder when my Chespin will evolve?" Xifeng said.

"Sometimes I wonder about the same thing with Fennekin…" Spiral expressed. "But no use worrying about it anytime soon. For now, let's just keep training our Pokemon like normal."

"By the way, I got two more Pokemon while I was here." Xifeng said as she held out two Poke Balls. "Come on out!"

Xifeng tossed her Poke Balls into the air and sent out the Pancham and Scraggy that were inside.

As Spiral examined the Pokemon, he realized something. "I think I know why Froakie evolved before Chespin and Fennekin; It's because Kimiko hasn't been as focused on catching Pokemon as us."

"Yeah, that does make sense." Xifeng nodded. "Even though I've been training Chespin like mad, I still caught more Pokemon than Kimiko and you've caught more Pokemon than either of us."

"By that logic, it sounds like Fennekin's going to be the last one to evolve." Spiral looked kind of down.

"I'm not sure if I should continue catching Pokemon or not." Kimiko said.

"During the last few matches of the Kalos League, you're going to need a full team of six Pokemon." Spiral stated. "At least it can diversify your team. It's like that old cliché, 'variety's the spice of life'."

"Good point, Spiral." Kimiko smiled. "You always put a smile to my face." Kimiko realized what she just said and started to panic, blush and mumble.

"Heehee, looks like somebody likes you, Spiral." Xifeng giggled.

"It's not what you think!" Kimiko panicked in response, blushing even more furiously.

"Then why are you blushing?" Xifeng continued giggling at her reactions.

Kimiko started to panic even more and Spiral realized this was starting to turn into a tease-fest.

"Well, you girls have fun." Spiral said as he started to walk away. "I'm off to do some more training." Spiral turned his head back to face them for a moment. "I'll need it if I'm going to catch up to you, Kimiko."

"Oh…" Kimiko's face then turned completely cherry red as Spiral walked back to where he set up camp.

"You totally have a crush on him." Xifeng said once Spiral was out of earshot.

"Please stop saying that!"

* * *

Spiral had spent a few hours training before continuing his trek to Cyllage City and stopped at the Camphrier Town Pokemon Center for the night.

"We got a lot of training done today." Spiral sighed as he lied in his designated bedroom. "Kimiko and Xifeng have both gotten pretty strong since we all started our journey. It makes me wonder how strong we'll be when we all make it to the Kalos League… But no use thinking of that right now. The Kalos League won't be for a while, so no reason to worry about it." He then yawned before falling into a sound, peaceful sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** What do you know? I actually DID manage to get this chapter done before Mother's Day weekend! I just went with whatever for this chapter, so pardon if it feels rushed at all. I admit, this was more a filler chapter than anything, but the next chapter will be much meatier as it's the Camphrier Town Snorlax incident, which if you all played X/Y you know what I'm talking about. Anyway, stay tuned for next time!


	10. Chapter 10

**The next chapter is done! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was morning and Spiral had woken up and left the Pokemon Center.

"Rrrrrgh!" Spiral stretched his arms and back out. "Hm?"

His attention turned to the sounds of several people who were gossiping about the current events.

"Are you heading toward Cyllage City? I heard the road's been blocked by the Snorlax."

"Yeah, it's been sleeping on the bridge since yesterday."

"We tried to ask the owner of Shabboneau Castle to use his Poke Flute to wake it up, but he refused to do so."

Spiral sighed. "I guess I'm stuck here for a while."

* * *

Spiral had made his way to Shabboneau Castle and as soon as he entered, he noticed a couple of familiar faces.

"Xifeng, Kimiko, glad to see you." Spiral greeted them.

Xifeng and Kimiko turned around to see Spiral.

"You trying to leave town, too?" Xifeng asked.

While those two chatted, Kimiko was looking through a Kalos guidebook and read out loud the section about Shabboneau Castle. "'This castle was once a manor for a noble family. During its history, the owners would give away stuff to everyone.'"

"Maybe the current owner will be kind enough to let us borrow that Poke Flute for a bit." Spiral said.

The three kids entered the castle and saw how rundown and almost empty it felt. They continued in until they came across the castle's owner.

"Excuse me, can we ask a favor of you?" Spiral asked. "We're Trainers trying to get to Cyllage City, but the path is being blocked by the Snorlax. Do you think you could use your Poke Flute to wake it up?"

"Uh…" The owner quickly turned away from them. "No. I can't. Go away."

"It won't take up THAT much time, will it?" Spiral questioned.

"Hold on." Xifeng said. "You're hiding something, aren't you?"

A sweat drop appeared on the back of the owner's head.

"Spill it." Xifeng said. "Why won't you use the Poke Flute?"

* * *

"I can't believe he sold it off!" Spiral grumbled as the three of them were walking through Palais Lane.

"At least we know who he sold it to." Kimiko said. "Parfum Palace should be down this road."

"Yeah, I can already see it." Spiral said, looking at the roof of the giant mansion in the distance.

Ruffle, ruffle…

Xifeng turned around toward the noise and a Honedge came out of the tall grass.

"Whoa, a Honedge!" Xifeng said.

"You should catch it, Xifeng." Kimiko suggested.

"What?" Xifeng asked.

"A Steel type like Honedge will be very useful against Fairy types." Kimiko stated.

"I agree with Kimiko." Spiral said. "Fairy types ARE strong against Fighting types. And Honedge is also a Ghost type which are strong against Fighting types' other weakness Psychic types."

Xifeng thought for a minute and pulled out a Poke Ball. "Go, Squirtle!"

Squirtle had come out of its Poke Ball.

"Squirtle, Water Gun!"

Squirtle shot a blast of water from its mouth at Honedge, which dodged the attack and struck Squirtle with Fury Cutter. Honedge was about to hit Squirtle with another Fury Cutter.

"Squirtle, Withdraw!"

Squirtle ducked itself into its shell and Honedge struck it, sending a shockwave through Honedge's body.

"Now use Water Gun!"

Squirtle shot another blast of water at Honedge, this time knocking it out.

"Go, Poke Ball!" Xifeng threw a Poke Ball at Honedge and it went inside.

The Poke Ball wriggled about for several seconds before finally successfully capturing the Honedge.

"All right!" XIfeng exclaimed. "I now got Honedge!"

Honedge's Poke Ball was enveloped in a white light and vanished into thin air. Xifeng blinked a couple of times before finally speaking.

"… Where'd Honedge go?" Xifeng asked.

"Xifeng, how many Pokemon did you have before catching Honedge?" Spiral asked.

"Six, why?" Xifeng asked. "… Oh!"

"You JUST remembered that a Trainer can only carry up to six Pokemon at once." Kimiko said. "I'm sure Honedge is waiting safely at Prof. Sycamore's lab, so you can switch him out with one of your other Pokemon when we get back to town."

* * *

After visiting Parfum Palace and taking back the Poke Flute, the three headed back to the bridge where the owner of Shabboneau Castle and the sleeping Snorlax were waiting.

"All right, you kids ready?" The owner asked, ready to play the Poke Flute. "Once he's awake, he's gonna be real angry."

Spiral nodded. "I'll take it on."

The owner started playing the Poke Flute, which had a melody that sounded very soothing to the young Trainers. However, Snorlax didn't have the same opinion as it started to wake up with a very ornery expression.

Spiral pulled out a Poke Ball. "Let's do this. Riolu, I choose you!"

Spiral sent out his Riolu. Snorlax started to charge toward Riolu with a Tackle attack.

"Riolu, Counter!"

A defensive aura appeared around Riolu and when Snorlax struck him, Snorlax staggered back as its own attack damaged itself.

"Quick Attack!"

Riolu glowed white and ran into Snorlax's face at high speed. While Riolu was still right in its face, Snorlax used Lick on it and paralyzed Riolu.

"Riolu, are you okay?" Spiral asked.

Snorlax charged in for another Tackle.

"Riolu, Counter!"

Riolu tried to use Counter, but a shock went through his body and Snorlax struck him. As Riolu hit the ground and got back up, Riolu charged for Snorlax with an aura of energy storing in its fist.

"What's that?" Spiral asked.

"I think Riolu just learned Force Palm." Kimiko said.

Riolu's fist made contact with Snorlax and knocked it on its back. The attack also seemed to paralyze Snorlax as well.

"This is my chance!" Spiral pulled out a Poke Ball and threw it at Snorlax.

Snorlax went inside the Poke Ball and it wriggled around a bit. However, Snorlax popped out before the capture could be successful.

"Dang, this is going to be harder than I thought." Spiral mumbled.

Snorlax curled up, using Defense Curl to raise its defensive power.

"I have to end this quickly…" Spiral said. "Riolu, try using Force Palm again!"

Riolu tried to move, but became paralyzed again as Snorlax once again charged with its Tackle attack.

"Riolu, Counter now!" Spiral shouted.

Riolu managed to surround itself in the blue aura again and Snorlax was hit with its own attack again.

"Let's try this again!" Spiral threw the Poke Ball at Snorlax again.

Snorlax went inside and the Poke Ball wiggled around again. This time, Snorlax was successfully captured and Spiral picked up the Poke Ball.

"Yes! I got Snorlax!" Spiral exclaimed.

"Ri! Olu!" Riolu cheered with Spiral.

"Now we can move on to Cyllage City!" Spiral said.

* * *

**A/N:** Finally managed to get this chapter done! I skipped over the Parfum Palace scene because it would have felt like filler and I think we can all agree that it's also part of the reason the stretch between the 2nd and 3rd Gyms went on way too long. I'm on break for about another week, so I might have more opportunities to update this story should I not be working on two of my other fanfics. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for next time!


	11. Chapter 11

**The chapter is up! This chapter will focus on the three protagonists competing at the Battle Chateau. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Spiral continued walking down the path to Cyllage City until he noticed a large mansion in the distance.

*I wonder what that is…* He thought.

He went over to the mansion and looked at the sign in front of it.

"… 'Battle Chateau! Show your strength with a title!'… Couldn't hurt to check it out."

Spiral walked into the Battle Chateau and saw two familiar faces.

"Viola?"

By the entrance was Viola who was talking with Xifeng. Viola noticed Spiral and waved him over.

"Oh, Spiral, good to see you." Viola said. "I was just telling Xifeng about the Battle Chateau."

"So, what is it?"

"It's where Trainers compete for titles of nobility." Viola explained. "Your title shows others here just how strong you are. Only a handful of Trainers are capable of joining the nobility and earn titles."

"Lady Viola, are you acquaintances with this young gentleman and lady?" A well-dressed man asked as he approached them.

"They were Trainers who challenged my Gym." Viola answered. "Both of them manage to beat me."

"It appears that Lady Viola has recognized your abilities as Trainers." The man said. "It is a pleasure to meet you, my lord and lady. My name is Hennessy. Might I ask your names?"

"Spiral."

"Xifeng."

"Sir Spiral and Miss Xifeng, fine names." Hennessy said.

"I will gladly recommend these two, so will you grant them a beginning title?" Viola asked. "They both have the makings of very strong Trainers, so I'm sure they will contribute to the Battle Chateau."

"Excuse me?" Xifeng spoke. "I'd rather earn the title by my own skills as a Trainer."

"… Very well then, Miss Xifeng." Hennessy said. "Sir Spiral, do you have a similar opinion?"

Spiral thought about it for a moment before reaching a decision. "I'd rather earn that title on my own, too."

"Then please follow me." Hennessy said as he led the two children to the main lobby.

The main lobby was packed with different Trainers that were all discussing things with each other.

"The rules of the Battle Chateau are that you can only challenge others in your rank." Hennessy stated. "Since you have no title yet, you can only challenge others who also lack a title. Once you defeat them, you gain the very first rank of Baron or Baroness. After winning more battles, you'll achieve the ranks of Viscount/Viscountess, Earl/Countess, Marquis/Marchioness, Duke/Duchess and the final rank of Grand Duke or Grand Duchess."

"So who are our opponents going to be?" Spiral asked.

"There just so happens to be two other Trainers that wish to join the nobility in this room." Hennessy replied. "I shall make the preparations."

* * *

In the back of the Battle Chateau stood a battle arena right above the river and Xifeng and male Trainer were facing off against each other. Xifeng had sent out Pancham and the other Trainer had sent out Nincada.

"Pancham, Work Up!"

Pancham charged up and increased his attack and defense power.

"Nincada, Leech Life!"

Nincada lunged at Pancham and tried to bite him.

"Pancham, dodge then use Karate Chop!"

Pancham jumped up, dodged the attack and smacked its Karate Chop right on top of Nincada's head. The blow had instantly knocked out Nincada.

"Nincada is unable to battle!" The referee shouted. "Pancham is the winner and the victory goes to Xifeng!"

Hennessy walked up to Xifeng and gave her a white cape. "Miss Xifeng, as of now you are a Baroness of the Battle Chateau."

"Yeah!" Xifeng exclaimed as she pumped her fist.

* * *

After clearing and cleaning the arena, Spiral and another male Trainer walked up to their respective sides of the arena.

"I'm warning you, I don't hold back." Spiral said.

The other Trainer nodded and the two readied their Poke Balls.

"Ralts, I choose you!" Spiral shouted as he sent out Ralts.

"Go, Hoppip!" The other Trainer sent out a Hoppip.

"Let the battle begin!" The referee announced.

"Ralts, Confusion!"

Ralts used her psychic power to damage Hoppip.

"Hoppip, Tackle!"

Hoppip flew and charged toward Ralts.

"Double Team!"

Ralts created duplicates of herself and Hoppip tackled one of the duplicates.

"Confusion!"

Ralts once again used Confusion on Hoppip and knocked it unconscious.

"Hoppip is unable to battle!" The referee announced. "Ralts is the winner! And the victory goes to Spiral!"

Hennessy walked up to Spiral and gave him the same white cape he had given Xifeng. "Sir Spiral, as of now you are a Baron of the Battle Chateau."

Spiral smiled at the success of his victory and walked up to Xifeng.

"Way to go, Spiral!" Xifeng shouted as she held her hand up for a high five.

Spiral returned her high five. "You did really well yourself."

"Are you going to stay and try to rank up?" Xifeng asked.

"I want to get to Cyllage City as soon as I can."

"Oh well, I'm going to stay here, rank up and get stronger."

"Good luck." Spiral then walked back inside the Battle Chateau.

"… Heh, your loss." Xifeng chuckled before starting to challenge other people to fights.

* * *

Spiral stood before the entrance to the Connecting Cave and rummaged through his bag until he found a flashlight.

"Good thing I packed this before I set off." Spiral said to himself. "Once I pass through this cave, it's nothing but smooth sailing to Cyllage City."

Spiral entered the cave and continued to make his way toward Cyllage City.

* * *

**A/N:** I tried to keep it simple this chapter; nothing big. And for those wondering, yes I do plan to involve Team Flare in my story and they will appear at some point within the next few chapters, but DEFINITELY not the one after this chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and stay tuned for next time!


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the next chapter! By the way, I'm currently accepting OCs for the Kalos League arc. I will provide a form you can fill out and submit to me via PM. Enjoy!**

* * *

Spiral had finally made it out of Connecting Cave, blinded by the sunlight shining upon Muraille Coast. After a moment his eyes adjusted to the light and he was able to see the cliffs clearly now.

"I should be able to see Cyllage City from here." Spiral said as he looked out and saw Cyllage City by the beaches at the bottom of the cliff.

He took out his map and looked over the paths to the city.

"Looks like the only safe path through here goes past another town." He continued talking to himself. "Might as well make another stop there."

Spiral continued walking and took in the magnificent sight of the seawater below.

"Maybe I'll take a swim when I go down there…" He said.

Suddenly he caught the sound of two Pokemon fighting. He turned his head toward the noise and saw that a wild Mienfoo and Bagon were fighting each other. Both of them seemed equally matched in power and on their last legs. After a couple of seconds, Mienfoo charged with Pound while Bagon used Rage and the two attacks clashed, causing an explosion of smoke around them. After the smoke had cleared, Mienfoo was knocked out and Bagon was still going on a rampage during Rage. Bagon started to smash its head against the ground and it felt like the cliff was going to break apart at any moment.

"I better get it to calm down before it destroys this whole cliff." Spiral said as he pulled out a Poke Ball. "Go, Fennekin!"

Fennekin had come out of its Poke Ball.

"Fennekin, use Howl then Scratch!"

Fennekin used Howl to increase his attack power and lunged at Bagon with Scratch. The attack had knocked out Bagon and calmed it down.

"Hmm…" Spiral hummed, thinking about something. "Should I catch it? A Dragon type could prove useful AND it becomes a Flying type when it fully evolves… All right." Spiral pulled out a Poke Ball from his pocket. "Go, Poke Ball!"

The Poke Ball bopped Bagon on the head and it went inside. It shook around for several seconds until it stopped and Bagon was successfully captured. Spiral walked over to the Poke Ball and picked it up.

"Yes!" Spiral exclaimed. "We got Bagon! Thanks Fennekin!"

Fennekin yipped with joy and wagged his tail. He then jumped onto Spiral's shoulder and nudged its face against his. Spiral giggled at Fennekin and the Poke Ball used to catch Bagon disappeared.

"Let's head to the Pokemon Center in Ambrette Town and rest up." Spiral said as he scratched Fennekin's chin.

Fennekin purred and yipped in confirmation.

* * *

Spiral had finally arrived in Ambrette Town and was training outside the Pokemon Center with his Pokemon. Fennekin was repeatedly pouncing on the training bag as Pichu, Azurill, Riolu, Ralts and Bulbasaur watched and cheered for him.

"All right, Fennekin." Spiral said. "I think that's enough training for right now. Your turn, Pichu."

Pichu nodded and started charging at the training bag with its body.

"I wonder which of you guys I should go with for the Cyllage Gym Battle…" Spiral said to himself. "… If it's a Rock type Gym… and Azurill hasn't evolved yet… maybe I should go with Riolu and Bulbasaur…"

Spiral looked down at his feet and noticed that Azurill was looking up at him with shimmering eyes.

"… Well… If you really want to then I'll use you." Spiral gave in to Azurill's puppy dog look.

"Azurill!" Azurill smiled and bounced on its tail in joy.

"Oh, you know what?" Spiral realized something. "While I'm in town, I might as well go get myself a swimsuit for the beach. I can't believe I forgot to pack one before I left home." He laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

* * *

After he finished training his Pokemon, Spiral walked around Ambrette Town and managed to get a swimsuit. On his way back to the Pokemon Center, he saw a familiar face heading out of town toward Glittering Cave.

"That's Kimiko…" He said to himself. "Hey! Kimiko!"

Spiral ran up to her and Kimiko turned around to see him.

"Spiral!" Kimiko called back.

Kimiko ran up to Spiral, but just as she was right in front of him, tripped on a rock and was about to hit the ground face first. Spiral managed to catch her arm and hold her up before she fell and helped her back up.

"Whew…" Kimiko sighed in relief. "Thank you, Spiral."

"Were you off to Glittering Cave?" Spiral asked.

"Mm-hm." Kimiko nodded. "I heard they were excavating fossils there and I wanted to see them for myself. But with my clumsiness I should probably just go to the museum."

"Now I'M interested in this cave. But if you want to just check out the museum, that's fine with me."

"Actually… um, can I go with you then?" Kimiko's face started to blush a little bit.

"Sure, the more the merrier!"

* * *

Spiral and Kimiko had rented a Rhyhorn to ride across the rocky range of Spikes Passage. Kimiko blushed as she was holding onto Spiral as they were riding the Rhyhorn.

*Spiral feels so warm…* Kimiko thought as she started to get comfortable with her current position.

The Rhyhorn suddenly stopped as a wild Sandile came out of the ground and attacked them.

"Whoa!" Spiral exclaimed. "Easy there! Kimiko, do you want to catch it?"

Kimiko snapped out of her thoughts and panicked. "Huh?! What?!"

"We're being attacked by a wild Sandile." Spiral said. "Do you want to catch this one?"

"Y-yeah." Kimiko answered and pulled out a Poke Ball. "Frogadier, Water Pulse!"

Frogadier came out of its Poke Ball, charged a water sphere in its hands and shot it at Sandile, knocking it out in one hit. Kimiko quickly pulled out another Poke Ball.

"Poke Ball, go!" She shouted.

The Poke Ball struck Sandile and it went inside, barely struggling and the capture was successful.

"Thanks, Frogadier." Kimiko said as she returned Frogadier to its Poke Ball, went over to where Sandile's Poke Ball and picked it up. "Now we have another new friend." She smiled.

Suddenly, the ground below Kimiko started to give way and she was about to fall with it.

"AAAAAAHHH!" She screamed.

Spiral quickly got off the Rhyhorn and jumped out to grab Kimiko's hand. He managed to catch her just in time and helped her back up.

"Are you okay?" Spiral asked.

"Yeah…" Kimiko panted. "Thanks to you. That's twice you saved me."

"N-no problem." Spiral said. "L-let's get going to the cave before anything else happens."

"O-okay."

* * *

**A/N:** The next chapter marks the first appearance of Team Flare! But onto the OCs, I'm only accepting a small number, but here is the form you need to fill out.

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Hometown:

Appearance:

Personality:

Pokemon Team: (No Legendaries, pseudo-Legendaries or Event-exclusive Pokemon except things like Speed Boost Torchic).

I will PM you back to let you know whether or not I've accepted your OC. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

**I just came back from an awesome con and I haven't been able to get any sort of work done while having so much fun. I was also trying to catch up with Naruto. That's why this chapter is coming later than usual. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Spiral and Kimiko had finally arrived at the entrance of Glittering Cave, with Kimiko still staying close to Spiral.

"I wonder if we can find some cool fossils in there." Spiral said as he looked toward the cave with awe. "After you." He kindly bowed to Kimiko.

"Um…" Kimiko looked into the cave and saw how dark it was. "I-I would prefer it if we went in together."

Kimiko went over to Spiral and wrapped her arms around his. She kept her face slightly away so he couldn't see her blush and the two started to walk forward. As the two of them walked through Glittering Cave, they were first greeted with darkness until they got close enough to the crystals that shined so bright that their vision was completely clear.

"I should have expected a place called Glittering Cave to be somewhat bright." Spiral said before turning to Kimiko. "Hm? Kimiko, you're still holding onto my arm."

"Um… Can… can I keep holding on for just a little longer?" Kimiko asked with her cheeks bright red.

"There's nothing to be scared of." Spiral said.

Kimiko simply started to hold Spiral's arm tighter, though it wasn't painful at all.

* * *

Just outside of Ambrette Town, Xifeng was arriving with cuts and bruises all over her body. She made her way to the Pokemon Center and handed Nurse Joy her six Poke Balls.

"Oh dear, what happened to you?" Nurse Joy asked.

"I was training with my Pokemon and a little accident happened." Xifeng answered. "My Pokemon are all okay, but I think I might be losing consciousness…"

Xifeng fell back onto the ground and lost consciousness with Nurse Joy looking over the counter at the bruised girl.

* * *

Spiral and Kimiko had reached a section of the cave where mine carts and excavation tools could be seen lying about.

"I wonder where the workers are." Kimiko wondered.

"Maybe that guy over there can answer that." Spiral said pointing to a man with red hair, black gloves and a red suit with his back turned to them. "Excuse me?"

The man turned to see them, revealing that he was also wearing red sunglasses and a belt with a flame-like symbol on the buckle. The two kids could tell from his facial expression that he was not happy at all to see them.

"What's this?" He muttered as he walked up to them. "Well, well. What do we have here? A nosy little couple has come has come poking around."

Kimiko blushed upon hearing him say the word 'couple' and realized she was still gripping Spiral's arm. "We're… We're not…" She let go of Spiral with her face red enough that steam was starting to rise from it.

"Listen up!" The man said. "We're the fashionable team whose very name makes people tremble in fear: Team Flare!"

"I think you guys are about as fashionable as a purple and yellow polka dot dress…" Spiral said with an anime sweat drop. "… with a face in each dot."

"Team Flare's goal is to make it so we're the only ones who are happy!" The man continued. "We don't care one bit about what happens to other Trainers or Pokemon. Get out of here, kids! Don't you know not to play with fire?"

"As stupid as your goal sounds…" Spiral said as he clenched his fists. "Everyone deserves to be happy!"

The man sighed and pulled out two Poke Balls. "Then learn your place!" He threw out the Poke Balls and a Houndour and a Zubat came out of it, the former growling at Spiral and Kimiko. "Get him, you two!"

"Let's get this guy, Kimiko!" Spiral said.

"Right!" Kimiko nodded.

Spiral and Kimiko each pulled out a Poke Ball.

"Go, Pichu!"

"Go, Fletchinder!"

"Did Fletchling evolve, Kimiko?" Spiral asked.

"Mm-hm." Kimiko nodded. "Now let's take this guy down."

"Pichu, Thundershock!"

"Fletchinder, Quick Attack!"

Pichu's Thundershock struck Zubat and Fletchinder charged at Houndour surrounded in a white light at great speed. Both of the opposing Pokemon were knocked out almost instantly.

"DAH! NO!" The Team Flare grunt yelled. "You kids better watch yourselves! I'm not the only member of Team Flare!"

"Then we'll take them down just like we did you." Spiral said.

* * *

Spiral and Kimiko were easily taking down each of the Team Flare members they had encountered. After dealing with single grunts one at a time, two Team Flare grunts, one male and one female, had walked up to them with Poke Balls in their hands.

"You're the intruders?" The woman questioned.

"You're only kids." The man said.

"Don't underestimate us because we're kids!" Spiral shouted.

"Tch!" The man scoffed. "Go, Scraggy!"

"Go, Croagunk!" The woman shouted as she tossed out her Poke Ball.

"You're up, Bulbasaur!" Spiral said as he sent out Bulbasaur.

"You too, Espurr!" Kimiko said as she sent out an Espurr.

"I see you got a new Pokemon, too." Spiral said.

Kimiko lightly smiled and blushed. "Espurr, use Psybeam!"

Espurr shot a rainbow blast of psychic energy at Croagunk and it connected. When Croagunk recovered, she was disoriented and started to go berserk.

"Good job, Kimiko!" Spiral said. "It's confused now! Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip!"

Bulbasaur whacked Scraggy with Vine Whip repeatedly. Scraggy held his arms up to defend himself, but Croagunk started to attack Scraggy and he was knocked out.

"Espurr, finish off Croagunk with Confusion!"

Espurr channeled psychic energy and sent Croagunk flying toward the cave wall, knocking it out upon hitting the wall.

"No!" The female grunt yelled.

"We were the last ones!" The male grunt groaned.

"We did it!" Spiral said as he jumped in joy.

After the grunts had left, the two of them went forward to check if anyone was hurt. They saw a lone man observing the fossils. As soon as Spiral and Kimiko walked up to him, he turned to look at them.

"Oh?" The man said. "Hello. Are you here to look at fossils, too?"

"Are you okay?" Spiral asked.

"Did Team Flare do anything to you?" Kimiko asked.

"Teemphlair?" The man seemed confused. "What's that? A Pokemon?"

"… Did you seriously not hear anything that happened over the last hour or so?" Spiral asked.

"Did I miss something?" The man asked.

"… He's fine."

* * *

**A/N: ** I think I'll end the chapter there; on a funny note. Next chapter will be the beach between Ambrette Town and Cyllage City. And you know what that means? … Swimsuits! … Though any of you who want to see 10 year old kids in swimsuits, I'd want to stay as far away from you as possible… this coming from a college guy who has a crush on Fairy Tail's Wendy Marvell. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll be sure to post the next one real soon!


	14. Chapter 14

**I started working on this chapter as soon as I posted the previous one! Partially because I'm a bit superstitious. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter! All hail the swimsuits!**

* * *

After spending the night at the Pokemon Center in Ambrette Town, Spiral had finally started to make his way through the beach portion of Muraille Coast. He continued walking until he saw a large number of people gathered around the beach, all having fun either playing in the sand or the water.

"You know, I think we could all use a break." Spiral said as he looked toward the Poke Balls on his belt.

"Spiral, great to see you here!"

Spiral looked up to see Xifeng standing on one of the rocks.

"It's been a while, Xifeng." Spiral said as he walked toward her. "How's the training going?"

"Excellent!" Xifeng answered as she jumped down from the rock. "Got a few more Pokemon along the way, too."

"I was actually thinking about going for a swim." Spiral said. "You interested at all?"

"Hm… I guess my Pokemon and I DO deserve a reward for all our hard work." Xifeng said.

"You-you guys are going to swim?" A soft voice asked.

Spiral and Xifeng looked over to see Kimiko standing not far from them.

"Can… can I join, too?" Kimiko asked.

"Of course, you can!" Xifeng replied as she went up to her and wrapped her arm around her shoulder. "Let's go to the changing room together. Spiral, could you keep an eye on our Poke Balls while we're changing?"

"Sure." Spiral answered.

The girls left their bags with Spiral and went off to the changing room.

"… Good thing I'm wearing my new trunks underneath." Spiral said as he removed his shirt, pants, shoes and socks to reveal his swimming trunks. They were a violet pair with blue streaks on the sides.

He sat on the beach until he heard the girls calling for him.

"We're back!" Xifeng's voice called out.

Spiral looked over to see Xifeng in a red bikini with golden edges and slight frills and Kimiko in a simple pink bikini with purple edges.

"I think this swimsuit really fits my style." Xifeng said. "And Kimiko…" She playfully slapped Kimiko on the back. "Who'd have thought a shy little thing like you would wear a bikini?"

Kimiko blushed and covered her chest with her arms. "D-don't stare."

"Come on, our suits aren't revealing in the slightest." Xifeng said. "And you don't look too bad yourself, Spiral."

Kimiko looked at Spiral and simply stared at him.

"… Kimiko, are you okay?" Spiral asked.

"Huh?!" Kimiko exclaimed, snapping back to reality. "I'm-I'm fine!"

"Anyway, I'm sure our Pokemon want to have some fun, too." Spiral said as he took the Poke Balls from his belt, which was lying in his pile of clothes.

Xifeng and Kimiko took their Poke Balls out of their respective bags and all three of them tossed them into the air, letting out all of their Pokemon. Spiral had let out Fennekin, Pichu, Azurill, Riolu, Ralts and Bagon, Kimiko had let out Frogadier, Fletchinder, Budew, Charmander, Sandile and Espurr and Xifeng had let out Quilladin, Squirtle, Pancham, Honedge, Machop and Mienfoo. Just then, Mienfoo and Bagon leered and glared at each other while Spiral and Kimiko looked at Xifeng's new Pokemon.

"I'm so glad for you, Xifeng!" Kimiko said. "Chespin finally evolved!"

"And you've caught a Machop and Mienfoo, too." Spiral said as he looked over to see Bagon and Mienfoo butting heads. "… Why is that image so familiar… Wait a minute… That's the Mienfoo Bagon fought before I captured him!"

"Heh, small world." Xifeng said.

"Shouldn't we do something about them?" Kimiko asked.

"Eh, they'll be fine." Xifeng shrugged. "Anyway, I still can't believe that Fennekin hasn't evolved yet, even though we all got our Pokemon at the exact same time."

"Fen…" Fennekin's head drooped in sadness.

Spiral knelt down to Fennekin and petted his head. "Don't feel down, Fennekin. You're fine just the way you are."

"Fennekin!" Fennekin happily yipped.

"Now let's all go have some fun!" Spiral shouted.

Everyone else, the other Pokemon included cheered as they all started to have fun at the beach.

* * *

Spiral was helping Kimiko learn how to swim, Xifeng was swimming in the water backwards and face-up, Squirtle, Frogadier and Azurill were playing in the water while the rest of the Pokemon were on the sandy beach either playing with each other or sitting around. However, Bagon and Mienfoo were still leering at each other. Before things could escalate, Pichu got in between them and tried to keep the two from attacking each other. Clearly they weren't willing to back down and Pichu started to charge up electricity in its cheeks. Pichu then used Thundershock on both Bagon and Mienfoo, but the Thundershock also struck something that was hiding behind a rock.

"Pi?" Pichu went behind the rock to see an unconscious Binacle lying on the ground. "Pichu…" Pichu nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"Is everything all right, Pichu?" Xifeng asked as she came from behind Pichu. "Hey, a Binacle! Hold on!"

She quickly went over to her bag, pulled out a Poke Ball and bopped it against Binacle's body. It went inside the Pokemon, which wiggled around a bit, but stopped shaking and the capture was successful.

"Awesome!" Xifeng said as she stood up and showed off the Poke Ball so Spiral and Kimiko could see her. "Hey, guys! I just caught a Binacle!"

"Really?" Spiral asked. "Because I just caught a Skrelp!"

Spiral held out up a Poke Ball and his and Xifeng's Poke Balls vanished into thin air.

"Guess we'll have to wait to show them off." Spiral said.

"Shall we continue?" Kimiko asked.

"Sure." Spiral answered.

Spiral and Kimiko went back into the water, leaving Xifeng dumbstruck and pale as a ghost.

"… Epic fail…" Xifeng moaned.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow! Did I get this chapter done fast! Maybe it's because I just watched some E3 gameplay footage of Greninja in the new Smash Bros. game. When are they going to announce Chrom or Lucina?! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! Next time is the Cyllage City Gym Battle!


	15. Chapter 15

**Finally made it to the Cyllage Gym! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Spiral had arrived at Cyllage City and approached the city's Gym so he can claim his next badge. He pulled out one of his Poke Balls and held onto it.

"Are you guys ready?"

* * *

Spiral walked in and saw the majestic miniature mountain that stood in the middle of the Gym. He also read a sign that was right next to the entrance.

"What's this?" Spiral said to himself. "'If you wish to challenge the Gym Leader, you must climb this mountain and meet him at the top.' Guh, really?"

Spiral groaned at the mere thought of having to climb that mountain just so he can get a Gym battle. Reluctantly, he started climbing on the indents imbedded on the side of the mountain.

"Just don't look down." Spiral said to himself. "Don't look down…" He then looked down. "Dang it!" He was frozen stuck in that spot for several minutes before taking in a deep breath and regaining his composure. "I've got to focus."

After a few more minutes of climbing, Spiral had finally reached the top of the mountain. Not surprisingly, there was an arena on the top and a dark skinned man with an unusual hair style standing on the opposite side.

"Are you here to challenge me?" He asked.

"Yes." Spiral nodded as he climbed up and made his way to his section of the arena.

"I, the Cyllage City Gym Leader Grant, accept your challenge." He said.

The referee stood on his podium to the side of the arena. "This Gym Battle will be between Grant, the Gym Leader, and the challenger Spiral Yuki from Vaniville Town! Each side may only use two Pokemon and there is no time limit! The first side to knock out the opposing team's Pokemon is the winner! Only the challenger is allowed to switch Pokemon during a match! Let the battle begin!"

"Amaura, go!" Grant had sent out Amaura.

"All right, let's go, Riolu!" Spiral had sent out Riolu.

"Amaura, Thunder Wave!"

Amaura charged an electric spark that was aimed at Riolu. The attack struck and Riolu was paralyzed.

"Dang!" Spiral muttered.

"Amaura, use Take-Down!"

Amaura started to charge toward Riolu at great speed and ice started to surround it.

*That's Amaura's Refrigerate Ability!* Spiral thought. "Riolu, Counter!"

Despite the paralysis, an aura glowed around Riolu and when the attack hit Amaura was sent flying back with a significant amount of damage dealt.

"Now Riolu, Quick Attack!"

Riolu tried to move, but the paralysis had kicked in and prevented him from moving.

"Amaura, Aurora Beam!"

Amaura shot a rainbow beam at Riolu that had knocked him back a little.

"End this with Take Down!"

Amaura charged toward Riolu again with its body surrounded in ice.

"Wait for it…" Spiral said, but when Amaura was almost right on top of Riolu… "Force Palm!"

Riolu quickly took his palm and slammed it into Amaura with tremendous force. Amaura was sent flying to the other side of the arena and was knocked out.

"Amaura is unable to battle!" The referee declared. "Riolu is the winner!"

"Good job, Riolu!" Spiral said.

"Ri…" Riolu panted, clearly exhausted from the fight.

Grant returned Amaura to its Poke Ball and pulled out another one. "Go, Tyrunt!" Grant had sent out his Tyrunt. "Tyrunt, use Stomp!"

Since Riolu was still paralyzed, he couldn't dodge Tyrunt's foot. The attack had rendered Riolu unconscious.

"Riolu is unable to battle!" The referee announced. "Tyrunt is the winner!"

"You did your best, Riolu." Spiral said as he returned Riolu to his Poke Ball. "Take a breather." He then pulled out another Poke Ball. "I hope you can turn this around. Go, Azurill!" Spiral had sent out Azurill.

"Azurill!" Azurill yipped.

"Huh?" Grant asked. "That's an unusual choice. Tyrunt, Rock Tomb!"

Tyrunt summoned forth huge, round boulders that were about to fall around Azurill.

"Azurill, dodge it!"

Azurill rolled away from the attack with ease and avoided taking any damage.

"Now use Charm!"

Azurill sent hearts flying toward Tyrunt and they reduced his attack power.

"Tyrunt, Bite!"

Tyrunt charged at Azurill and bit her tail. Azurill cried in pain and tried to swing Tyrunt off of her, but no luck.

"Dang, Tyrunt's Strong Jaw makes his biting attacks more powerful…" Spiral gritted his teeth.

Azurill continued trying to shake off Tyrunt to no avail, but then she started to glow white.

"Azurill?"

The whitened Azurill started to change shape, forming two arms, a bigger, rounder body, a longer tail and two ears. When the glow subsided, Azurill had completely changed shape.

"Marill!" The newly changed Azurill said.

"Azurill, you finally evolved!" Spiral exclaimed.

Marill turned to Tyrunt with an angry face and started to spin in place. She then started rolling around the arena with her speed increasing as she kept rolling.

"She's using Rollout." Spiral muttered.

"Let go of it, Tyrunt!" Grant ordered.

As Tyrunt let go and flew into the air, Marill stopped rolling, turned around and fired a series of bubbles at Tyrunt that inflicted quite a bit of damage.

"That's Bubblebeam." Spiral said. "All right, Marill, use Defense Curl, then Rollout!"

Marill curled up into a ball and started rolling around the arena again at great speed. Tyrunt was having a hard time keeping track of her movements and eventually Marill rammed into Tyrunt and sent him flying across the arena. Tyrunt finally landed in front of Grant completely unconscious.

"Tyrunt is unable to battle!" The referee announced. "Marill is the winner! And the victory goes to Spiral the challenger!"

"We did it, Marill!" Spiral exclaimed in joy.

"Marill Mar!" Marill yipped as she went over to Spiral.

"You did very well." Grant said as he walked over to Spiral. "I congratulate your victory by giving you the Cliff Badge." Grant handed Spiral the Cliff Badge.

"Thanks." Spiral said as he took the badge.

* * *

Spiral walked out of the Gym with Marill and Riolu walking next to him.

"You were both great out there." Spiral said. "And I'm so glad you finally evolved, Marill."

"Marill!" Marill smiled.

"Our next stop is Shalour City!" Spiral said. "I wonder what kind of Pokemon the Gym Leader there uses…"

* * *

**A/N:** Finally! One of Spiral's Pokemon evolves! I bet you're wondering when Fennekin is finally going to evolve. Well, I had to give Azurill evolution priority because it can't really do much in its current state, but when it evolves he/she becomes useful. But don't worry. Fennekin WILL evolve. I have it all planned out. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

After clearing the Cyllage City Gym and obtaining his second badge, Spiral was walking down Menhir Trail which lied between Cyllage City and Geosenge Town. It was a path surrounded by beautiful landscapes consisting of green grass and flowers of a variety of different colors. However, none of those had suddenly caught his attention; a building surrounded by a white picket fence lied next to the path Spiral was treading. Within the boundaries of the fence were litters upon litters of Eevee playing around with each other.

"Aaww, how cute." Spiral said as he walked over toward the building and looked at the sign in front. "'Eevee Orphanage', huh? Who knew such a thing existed?"

Spiral jumped over the fence door so he wouldn't accidentally let any of the Eevee out and walked to the front door.

"Excuse me, is anyone here?" Spiral asked as he knocked on the front door.

It took a few moments before the door opened and a young woman stood before him. She wore a green dress with a white apron and her long brown hair was held up by a bandana.

"Can I help you, young man?" She asked.

"Yes, I noticed this building as I was on my way to Geosenge Town and got curious." Spiral answered.

"Oh, come on in." She said as she let Spiral into the building.

The inside looked almost like a regular day care only there were a bunch of Eevee either running around or napping.

"How come you take care of Eevee here when there are other Pokemon in the area you could take care of?" Spiral asked.

"Uh, well… How do I put this?" She hesitated in her words a bit. "I just love Eevee! I don't know why. Maybe it's how cute they are, maybe it's because they can evolve into different Pokemon. I just love them! And I want other Trainers to know the joys of Eevee, too."

*… I've heard of worse reasons to hoard so many of the same Pokemon.* Spiral thought.

"Would you like to play around with the Eevee for a bit?" She asked.

Spiral looked at all the Eevee having fun chasing each other around. "Sure, looks like fun."

* * *

Spiral went outside and the Eevee were all jumping all over him, licking his face and running around his body.

"Ahahahaha!" Spiral laughed at the Eevee showing him their affection. "Oh, maybe my other Pokemon would like to play with you guys."

Spiral pulled out five Poke Balls and the Pokemon in them came out; Fennekin, Pichu, Marill, Riolu and Bulbasaur. The Eevee instantly came up to Spiral's Pokemon and they all started to play together. Fennekin was playing with one Eevee in particular and it seemed like all of the Pokemon were having fun that went on for several hours.

* * *

It was sunset and Spiral was standing at the doorstep of the building with Fennekin sitting on his shoulder and his other Pokemon back in their Poke Balls.

"Have you made a decision on which Eevee you want?" She asked.

"You know, I can't really choose." Spiral answered. "All of them seemed to get along with me and my Pokemon. I think I might need a night. Will you all be back here tomorrow?"

"Yes, I do hope you come back." She said.

As Spiral walked away, the Eevee that Fennekin was playing with earlier was looking at Spiral and Fennekin walk away with a sad look on his face. Eevee then went to a nearby bush, hid inside and started to dig.

* * *

Later that night, Spiral had set up camp and was wrapped up in a sleeping bag with Fennekin curled up on top of his sleeping chest. However, Fennekin's ears perked up and he woke up. He looked out toward the deeper parts of the small woods they were in and the movement caused Spiral to wake up.

"Hrn…" Spiral groaned, half asleep. "Fennekin, what's wrong?"

Fennekin ran off into the woods and Spiral quickly got out of his sleeping bag and ran after him.

"Fennekin, where are you going?" Spiral asked as he gave chase.

When Spiral managed to catch up to Fennekin, they saw an Eevee surrounded by a pack of Houndour.

"Oh no, one of the Eevee must have gotten out!" Spiral said. "Fennekin, let's take them out!"

"Fen!" Fennekin yipped before his entire body started to glow white. Fennekin's body started to transform so that he was now standing on his hind legs and a stick came out of his tail. When the light vanished, Fennekin had completely changed. "Braixen!"

"Fennekin… you evolved…" Spiral said. "You finally evolved! All right, show them your Flame Charge!"

Braixen pulled out the twig in its tail, swirled it around and he became engulfed in flames. He then charged toward the pack of Houndour and struck several of them head on. While some of them were knocked out, the others that were hit seemed unaffected by the attack. The Houndour still standing blasted at Braixen and Spiral with powerful Ember attacks. Spiral and Braixen held up their arms to shield themselves as best as they could.

"Shoot, they must have the Flash Fire ability!" Spiral muttered.

As the Houndour continued their Ember assault, something was underground right underneath one of the Houndour and popping out of it and striking down the Houndour was Eevee. The other Houndour tried to refocus their attacks on Eevee, but as soon as Eevee landed her started to dig underground again. As the Houndour looked around, Eevee popped out again and struck down another Houndour. This process continued until all of the Houndour were all knocked unconscious.

"Thanks a lot, Eevee!" Spiral sighed with relief.

"Brai…" Braixen sighed alongside Spiral.

"Ee!" Eevee yipped as he hopped over to Spiral and Braixen.

Braixen extended his hand out to Eevee and Eevee took his paw and the two shook hands.

"You must be that Eevee that was playing with Fenneki-oops, I mean Braixen, earlier." Spiral said.

"Eevee!" A voice was calling from nearby. It was the caretaker holding a flashlight and when she pointed it at Spiral, she walked over to him. "Oh, thank goodness! This little one must have gotten out somehow."

She tried to go and pick up Eevee, but Eevee jumped onto Spiral's shoulder. She looked at Eevee for a few seconds before realizing something.

"Actually, you can take Eevee with you." She said.

"Huh? Really?" Spiral asked. "Are you sure?"

"It's pretty clear that Eevee wants to go along with you." She answered. "I'm sure you two will have a lot of fun together."

"You really want to come with us, Eevee?" Spiral asked.

"Eev!" Eevee nodded.

"All right." Spiral said as he pulled out a Poke Ball and held it up to Eevee.

Eevee tapped the Poke Ball with its nose and it went inside. As soon as Eevee went in, he was successfully captured.

"All right!" Spiral exclaimed. "We got a new friend, Braixen!"

"Braixen!" Braixen smiled with Spiral.

* * *

**A/N:** It's about freaking time Fennekin evolved! And now Spiral has an Eevee! Everything is going according to my plan. I bet you're thinking which of Eevee's evolved forms I'm going to have it evolve into. Well, you'll have to read more of the story to find out. Stay tuned until next time!


	17. Chapter 17

***Dangles chapter over fans like dogs* You want the chapter? You want the chapter? Here it is! *tosses it into readers' laps while watching them fight over the chapter* I'm sorry about that joke, I know it's pretty bad, but I did it on an impulse. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It was almost noon as Spiral had finally arrived in Geosenge Town.

"Now that I've made it to town, I say it's time for a lunch break." Spiral said to himself.

He made his way to the Pokemon Center to get his Pokemon checked and grab himself something to eat.

After eating, he had reclaimed his Pokemon and went to the courtyard of the Pokemon Center to do some training with Braixen, Pichu, Riolu, Ralts, Bulbasaur and Eevee.

"All right, guys!" Spiral said to his Pokemon. "Over the next two days, we're doing nothing but training! Out last Gym Battle was too close for comfort, so before we continue on we need to get even stronger than before. You all ready?"

All six Pokemon cheered in confirmation.

"Great!" Spiral said. "And you guys aren't the only ones. Marill, Snorlax, Bagon and Skrelp are going to get involved, too. But for now, it's just you guys. Let's start!"

* * *

The next day, Kimiko had arrived in Geosenge Town and was on her way to the Pokemon Center.

*I haven't seen Spiral in a few days.* Kimiko thought. *I wonder how he's doing…*

As Kimiko entered the Pokemon Center, she saw Spiral who had just finished switching out his Pokemon.

"Spiral!" Kimiko called out to him as she walked over.

"Oh, Kimiko." Spiral turned around and looked at her. "How was your Gym Battle?"

"It was a little tough, but my Pokemon and I managed to win." Kimiko answered. "What are you still doing here in Geosenge Town? I thought you'd already be heading in Reflecting Cave."

"Well, my Gym battle wasn't as much of a cakewalk as yours, so I figured I should spend the next couple of days training." Spiral answered.

"How are things going so far?"

"Well, Bulbasaur finally evolved into Ivysaur and Fennekin evolved into Braixen the night before we got here."

"That's good to hear. Spiral…" Kimiko started to blush a little. "Would you mind if… I help you train?"

"Sure! It'll be good for both of us."

* * *

Spiral and Kimiko stepped outside and Spiral's Braixen, Pichu, Riolu, Ralts, Snorlax and Bagon were all out of their Poke Balls.

"All right, Pichu, you're up." Spiral said.

"Pichu!" Pichu yipped as he ran over to Spiral's side of the training arena.

"Okay, come out, Budew!" Kimiko said as she sent out Budew. "Budew, Growth!"

Budew stored in power and slightly grew in size.

"Pichu, Thunder Wave!"

Pichu sent an electric shot at Budew and Budew was paralyzed.

"Now use Thunder Shock!"

Pichu fired a bolt of electricity at Budew and inflicted damage.

"Budew, Mega Drain!"

Budew started to drain energy out of Pichu and restore her own health.

"Pichu, Sweet Kiss!"

Pichu blew Budew a kiss.

"Dodge it, Budew!"

Budew tried to move, but paralysis prevented her from moving and the kiss struck Budew, inflicting confusion on her and she started to wobble around.

"Budew, hang in there!"

"Give her another Thunder Shock, Pichu!"

Pichu fired another Thunder Shock at Budew and the attack hit.

"Budew!" Kimiko exclaimed in worry.

"All right, let's wrap this up, Pichu!" Spiral said.

"Pi!"

Suddenly, both Pichu and Budew started to glow completely white. As they continued to glow, their shapes started to shift and change. When the glows vanished, Pichu had evolved into Pikachu and Budew had evolved into Roselia.

"Yes, you evolved!" Both Spiral and Kimiko exclaimed at the same time.

When they realized they said the same thing at the same time, Spiral chuckled nervously while Kimiko looked away and blushed. Just then, a ball of electrical energy started to form at the tip of Pikachu's tail.

"Pikachu, let's show them your new move!" Spiral said. "Electro Ball!"

Pikachu swung his tail and hurled the ball at Roselia. The attack hit and Roselia was clearly starting to become weak.

"Roselia, use your new Leech Seed attack!" Kimiko said.

Roselia shot a few seeds at Pikachu and when they landed, vines came out of the seeds and wrapped themselves around Pikachu. The vines started to sap the strength out of Pikachu and restore Roselia's health.

"Pikachu, give it another Thunder Shock!"

Pikachu shot another Thunder Shock at Roselia and the attack rendered her unconscious.

"Roselia!" Kimiko gasped as she ran over to her. "Are you okay?"

"You did great, Pikachu." Spiral said as he patted Pikachu's head.

"Pika!" Pikachu purred from Spiral's petting.

"You and Roselia were pretty good, too." Spiral said.

"Th-thank you, Spiral." Kimiko said as she returned Roselia to her Poke Ball. "Oh, I forgot to have my Pokemon checked up!"

"Why don't you go take care of that?" Spiral asked. "I think we can continue sparring on our own."

"O-okay." Kimiko responded before running back into the Pokemon Center.

* * *

The following morning, Spiral was on his way out of town with a new sense of pride.

"With all that training we did, beating the Shalour Gym should be made a little bit easier." Spiral said to himself.

"Spiral, wait for me!"

Spiral turned around to see Kimiko running toward him, but at the last minute tripped over a small rock and fell on top of Spiral, knocking them both to the ground. Before they fell to the ground, Kimiko's lips accidentally fell into Spiral's lips and then the two hit the ground. When they realized what had just happened, they both blushed and Kimiko quickly got off of Spiral.

"I… Uh…" Kimiko stammered. "I should get going."

Kimiko ran off, leaving Spiral alone and confused.

"Uh…" Spiral simply said as he looked off at Kimiko. "Right…"

Spiral then started to walk off toward Reflecting Cave.

* * *

**A/N:** Spiral and Kimiko had a couple more Pokemon evolve and the two actually kissed… even though it was by accident. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And stay tuned for next time!


End file.
